Fuck Heros
by ArcofUA
Summary: after 11 months of being put down by his idol, izuku midoriya has decided that he can help others a different way, by being a vigilante, but what happens when he must also Attend UA high? And not to mention a certain some one recognizes him?
1. rise of Bloodhound

Izuku midoriya walked home after just been shot down by his idol, after wondering where he belonged in the big world full of quirks he never knew how much he was worthless. A "deku" as his old friend called him. Izuku walked in his home and set his stuff down. Izuku looked for his mother but didn't see her, instead there was a note.

Izuku-

I've taken a trip to your fathers work. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I'll keep sending money to you and the house. So just make sure to be safe.

Love mom

Izuku looked at the paper. Even his own mother didn't want to be around him. He went to his room and went on his laptop. He started to look around when something caught his eye. It was a article about knuckle duster. 'Knuckle duster? Isn't he a vigilante?' Izuku thought in his mind, interested he clicked on the article. The article read as such: Knuckle duster. The vigilante that has been going around and saving people. He and two other individuals known as, Nice guy and Pop Step, have been saving people around. They have even helped stop a drug raid and helped the pro hero Ingenium. But now the three man army have stopped. We the pro vigilante community have wondered who will step up and save the street where the pros can't.

Izuku then looked at himself...He thought what's the point of being a hero if you can't even help the little guy? Or the quirkless? He then looked for a work out regime that could work for him. He then looked for certain stuff on the internet. He looked to things that could help him. Help him become a vigilante...

What good ate hero's if they can't help or think about the little guy.

"Fuck heroes" izuku said dryly. From here on out he was gonna be a different person. A hero to some and a hero to others.

**11 months later...**

It has been 11 months since izuku became a vigilante. He worked his ass off to get buff and learn different types of martial arts. At first he bought his costume which was the following:

A pair of black leather gauntlets, pair of tactical pants with knee protection, leather arm protectors, Then a red leather vest. Underneath the vest was a full black short sleeved shirt, with a bullet proof vest. He also had a mask to cover his Identity. and the final touches were black metal batons.

Izuku was on patrol and the dead of night. He stayed on the roof tops, and making sure that no hero's were around. Inside the mask was an intercom and over it someone talked, "izuku, there's a mugging just down the street from you, can you make it?" Said the person "yeah I can, thanks shinsou" izuku replied. Shinsou Hitoshi was one of izukus many friends. Shinsou was one of the first people izuku saved, but shinsou was obsessed to know who izuku was so when izuku thought it was time he let shinsou know who he really was, but he wasn't the only one who knew izukus identity. Izuku made his way down the street and he made it where he saw the mugging. It was three guys, they were mugging a girl. She had blonde hair and a fit body. "Why don't we fool around hotstuff? Hehehe" said one of them, izuku knew what these guys were planning, Izuku hated two things, murder and rape. These guys were gonna do one or maybe even both and izuku didn't like to think about that. He jumped down and landed on a car, the men turned to see Izuku, "who the hell!? Shit look up if there's any hero's!?" They all looked up but izuku got off the car and threw his baton at one man and knocking him out, the men then turned their attention back to izuku, Izuku then hit the other man down then the other man tried to attack Izuku but he dodged and threw the man over him, izuku then kicked the man in the face and knocked out the other man buth then izuku felt a sharp pain in his rib and shoulder, he saw tow spikes in his body, Izuku turned around and dodged two other spikes, and izuku hit the man with his baton in the ribs and then slammed the mans head in a wall. Izuku took out the spikes and grabbed his other baton, "your hurt! Let me help you!" Said the girl "I'll be fine" izuku replied "let me take you to the hospital!" She cried "no can do" "but why!?" Izuku was surprised she didn't recognized him "I'm a vigilante, and you know that kind of...Well its illegal" izuku said "w-well I should still help you, you saved my life after all! Your my hero!" She said, this made izuku stand still, "what's your name?" He asked the girl "toru! Toru hakagure!" She said "well I hope we meet again toru" and with that izuku ran off.

Izuku made it back to a wearhouse where he set up his whole base of operations. He walked in and was met with shinsou, "you got careless again" shinsou said "no, they guy just got the upper hand with his quirk" izuku took off his vest and his shirt. And began to clean and bandage the wounds, "you know the UA entrance exam is next week, and all three of us are applying for the school although Mei's going for the support department" "yeah I know...speaking of mei, where is she?" "She's in her work shop, she working on that" he said. Izuku didn't want to disturb her while she was working on that. Izuku got back in his regular clothes and told the other two to head home. Izuku arrived home and there he began to make dinner. Izukus mother still hasn't come back. Izuku cooked himself some ramen and a bit of rice. He ate and then watched the news. A report came on about the local vigilante known as BloodHound, it was about izukus vigilante name. Cause he could sniff out trouble just like a bloodhound. Izuku also loved the color black and red, so he mixed the name with the colors. Thus BloodHound was born. Izuku was also going to attend UA for the hero course, he would show them that he could be the first quirkless hero. But he still hated hero's, but he was no villain either.


	2. Hound and Kat

K first things first, this story is different and certain things will be changed for story purposes.

1\. Izuku knows both shinsou and mei before going to UA, they help him with him being a vigilante.

2\. Toru can turn off her quirk.

3\. Izuku is a total badass and he's and not a stuttering mess

Izuku, Shinsou and Mei were walking to UA together. "So izu are you still trying to run for the hero department?" Asked mei "yeah, and then I'll show them" he said with venom in his voice, both shinsou and mei knew about izukus meeting with the number 1 hero, and frankly they understood why izuku would talk like that. Izuku and them walked to the building, "after this were going on patrol right?" Asked shinsou "yeah we will". As they kept walking izuku pumped into a blonde haired man "sorry young man!" Said the man but then he recognized izuku, "young midoriya!" He yelled "izuku looked back and saw the man, it was of course all might, "You guys walk ahead...I have business" he said and he turned and looked at all might. "Its been awhile young midoriya! I see you trying out for UA! are you going for the general department or maybe the support department or the-" "I'm going for the hero course" izuku said coldly "I thought I told you-" "yeah you did! But I'm going to show you! All of you danm hero's that even a quirkless kid can be something!" And with that izuku walked away. The practical exam was about to begin, and all three of them were ready, izuku and shinsou were confident that they could get in, izuku trained shinsou in fighting, they also had pulse grenades, because they knew they were fighting robots. Mei had "accidentally" hacked into UA, but to make is look non suspicious they had grenades, flash bangs, and smoke screen. Izuku had his batons with him while shinsou had two wooden swords. Izuku taught shinsou a bit if kendo as well. Everyone was ready to begin the exam, and finally a bell rung and everyone ran. Izuku and shinsou threw a couple of regular grenades at the robots, destroying them and earning them points.

The teachers watched as they saw everyone fighting off the robots, "everyone looks promising" said Midnight, "yeah, hell we got two kids killing it over at site B and there not even using their quirks!" Said President Mic, "what are the students names?" Asked nezu, who was the principal of UA, "um...Hitoshi shinsou and izuku midoriya!" Said Mic "ah yes...Shinsou has a mind control quirk but he is fighting the villains with two wooden swords, while midoriya has no quirk at all and is fighting with two batons" said nezu, "the green haired kid is quirkless!?" Yelled midnight and Mic, "yes, tell me what department is midoriya running for?" Asked nezu "the hero department" said midnight "well then let's see how much of a hero he is" said the scruffy man in a yellow sleeping bag, he was known as Eraserhead. In the arena the whole ground shook and suddenly a giant robot apperead from the ground and it was huge! Izuku and shinsou knew that was the zero pointer, they started to run but then they heard a cry, "help!" Cried a brown haired girl, she was stuck underneath the rubble and izuku began to turn around and run back, shinsou saw this and then saw the reason izuku ran back, shinsou ran back as well. Izuku made it in time and he pushed the rocks off of the girl "are you alright?" He asked "my leg, it hurts!" She said, just then shinsou met up with them "her leg might be broken, let's get her out if here!" Izuku said and both him and shinsou picked her up, as they walked back izuku heard a groan, he looked back and saw another girl, she had blonde hair, "shinsou carry her back, there's one more person!" And shinsou followed izukus orders as izuku turned back and ran for the girl. He managed to get to her just as the zero pointer was closing in, he ran with her and saw that she was bleeding from the head, he then swiped her hair out of her face as he ran to see where the blood was coming from. As he did he got a good look at her face and recognized her as the girl he saved last week. It was toru hagakure "Jeez I gotta save you twice now huh?" He said as he ran and the robot stopped. "Times up!" Yelled mic over the intercoms and the test was over. Izuku brought toru to recovery girl, and she heald toru, "will she be alright?" Asked izuku "yes shell be quite alright, now run along I'm sure you got things to do now" she said and with that izuku walked out of the office. "You can open your eyes now young one" said recovery girl said, toru was awake when after recovery girl healed her, "who was that boy?" She asked "apparently his name is izuku midoriya" she replied back, "izuku...His voice reminds me of someone..." She said.

Izuku was on patrol, he was still in his old costume but the vest was new since the whole spike thing. BloodHound/Izuku were jumping from building to building and waiting for police reports or waiting signals from the bad parts of town. Izuku was on a building and looking over his city. He saw a family having a good time, two drunks walking home, a woman and her boyfriend. Izuku saw this but kept watching out for thugs, rapist and villains. "Hello!" Said a voice from behind izuku, he turned around quick and pulled out his batons. He was met by the site of woman wearing a skin tight outfit and wearing horns. "Your the pro hero Mt. Lady! What are you doing here?" "I'm here watching over the city, who are you?" She asked bloodhound "first are you here to arrest me?" "Why would I do that? Your not a villain! Right?" She asked "no I'm not a villain, I'm a vigilante... I'm BloodHound" this caught Mt. Lady's attention. "Your the BloodHound! THE BloodHound!" Said Mt. Lady "yeah" "omg! I'm a huge fan! Can I get your autograph!" She said, this surprised izuku, "why? You know what I do is illegal?" "Yeah I know that, but I don't care! After all you saved me!" "I see...Well I've had fans but never got to meet them in person" and he took out a pen and Mt. Lady took put her hands and and izuku put something down. Mt. Lady looked at what it was, "what's this?" She asked "that's my number, after all I could never forget a beautiful face such as yours...Yu Takeyama" this made Mt. Lady shocked "you...how do you know my real name?" She asked, izuku then sat down and put Hus batons away "I never EVER forget anyone I've saved and not to mention I look into everyone I saved in case they are a part of something or if they need more saving" izuku said "so may I know your name?" Izuku sighed "you know I can't do that Yu...What if you decided to turn me in?" "Y-Your right but I won't do that! You could trust me!" She said "how 'bout this, we meet up here again as a first date next week on friday, and after our fourth date, I will decide if I can trust you, sound fair?" Yu was thinking about it "yeah sounds fair, but how about you give me hints?" "Deal! See you later bloodhound!" Yu said as she walked off, "so you got a date?" Asked shinsou over the intercom, "shut it! We'll talk about it later!" Izuku said back. Izuku continued to go on patrol, as he was near dagoba beach he got a call from shinsou "izuku there's someone's at the beach, there just standing there...See if their ok" "got it" izuku walked on the beach and saw a figure on a beach platform standing there, izuku pulled out his batons and walked cautiously to the person, "hey are you ok?" Izuku said and then the person turned around and saw izuku and izuku saw it was a girl and he saw what they were wearing. It was a brown leather jacket, black pants, with a biker helmet that had ears, and he noticed they wore leather gloves had pink brass knuckles.

"So who are you?" Asked izuku "well first I know you bloodhound, second the names WildKat!" She said proudly "nice to meet you WildKat, now may I ask what you want?" "Well I'm a vigilante like you and I would like to team up with you!" Izuku was surprised by this "well...never had anyone wanting to team up with me" "please I could help you! You could also teach me how to fight!" "Whats your quirk?" Izuku asked WildKat, "my quirk...My quirk is that I can turn invisible at will!" "Good if you can trust me with your quirk I can trust you with mine" "what's yours?" "I don't have one" this took WildKat by surprise "your quirkless?" "Yep" izuku put his batons away. "So do you agree with our team up?" "Sure but I'll we'll go patrol for the next week, meet me at this address on monday and we'll discuss if you can work with us" "us?" She asked izuku then put both mei and shinsou on speaker "badger, prophet, say hello to WildKat" izuku said "yo/hello!" Said both shinsou and mei. "Well my times up, gotta go see ya wildkat" and izuku took off "see you later bloodhound!" Yelled WildKat. Izuku made it back to the wearhouse and put his stuff away, "oh izuku I'm glade to see you! I just wanted to tell you that its finished!" "Really! Let me have a look!" Izuku asked excitedly. Mei lead izuku in to her workshop and there it was...The blood bike! It was a project izuku had asked mei about a couple of months ago, and she had designed it perfectly, it of course was black and red, and the cool thing about the motorcycle was that the front and back wheel could turn a full 360 degrees if izuku should drift.

"So when can I take it for a spin?" Izuku asked and mei just smirked "you can only use it when you need to get somewhere far, which reminds me how did you and shinsou do on the practical exam?" Asked mei, "shinsou passed and so did I, we both also earned hero points for saving two girls" izuku replied "nice, well I'll see you tomorrow izuku" mei said and she left. Izuku returned home, and when he did his home was empty, 'as usual' he said to himself, izukus mother still never returned, and to izuku it still hurt. It hurt knowing that maybe his own parents didn't care for him. "What can you do!? Your quirkless!!" Those words rang in his head, could he save people? Could he fight off villains? Could he be a hero? "Yeah I can" he said out loud "I can become a hero, and those people who say I can't, well...Fuck 'em" and izuku with a smile on his face went to bed and was getting ready for school.


	3. patrol

Izuku walked in to UA, with shinsou and mei. "Alright well I'll be heading to class! See you to after school!" Mei said as she ran off for class, "so you ready to head to class?" Izuku asked "yeah, let's go meet our classmates" shinsou replied, and the two walked to class. As the two entered class they were met with a blue haired boy and a ash blonde fighting, but as they walked in they went silent, "deku!?How did you get in!?" Bakugo then walked to izuku, he raised his hand and then bakugo got uppercuted, bakugo backed away and activated his quirk and tried to blast izuku but then izuku chopped him in the back of his neck and knocked out bakugo. "You guys saw it as well, he was gonna attack me" izuku said as he looked at the class, who was astonished that he quickly took out bakugo, "I saw the whole thing, now take your seats" and they turned around to be met face to face with Eraserhead, they all sat down in there seats. "Good, now hello class. I am Shota Aizawa but call me Mr. Aizawa" aizawa said and the whole class greeted him "good now I want you to introduce yourselves and your quirks starting with you" he said pointing at izuku. Izuku got in the front of the class, "the names Izuku Midoriya, and I don't have a quirk, but that's doesn't mean im some pushover, if you pick a fight with me and shinsou then you'll be in a world of pain" he said and the whole class murmured, "he's right in fact...He's strong and so is his little friend with the purple hair, when they fought in the practical exams they fought the robots with a couple of grenades and batons and wooden swords" Aizawa told the class and the class was in wow, even a girl with blonde hair and a fit body, 'he's quirkless...Just like him' said toru, And class began.

Izuku, shinsou and mei were walking to the wearhouse. "So how was your guys first day?" This made them tense up "it was...eventful" said shinsou as they remembered what Aizawa did, "anyway let's go on patrol" said izuku "yeah don't forget we may also getting a new member" shinsou reminded them "oh yeah! Izuku agreed to take in WildKat!" Mei said excitedly, and the trio continued on to the wearhouse.

Izuku walked to his room where his costume was hanging, but then mei busted in the room and scared him, "izuku! Hey don't put on your costume!" Mei yelled at him "what? Why?" Izuku asked "well because ni just updated your whole costume! It now better faster and stronger!" Mei yelled and she went half-way out the door and brought in a tray that had brand new gear for Izukus costume, "whoa! Mei you made all of this?" Izuku asked "yep! These babies are the new thing!" Mei said with pride. Every part of izukus was upgraded, the gauntlet's were black and red painted, they looked like Batman's gauntlet's with black sleeves sowed into the back, Izukus pants were still jeans but they had a special type of fabric sowed into it that could stop a bullet or any type of quirk that could shoot projectile's, izuku was also given new gloves, which had metal knuckles, they looked like ski gloves but Mei made them military like, and he could also punch anyone with a hardening qirk and not have his knuckles bruised. His pants were also giving knee pads, but they were longer and had armor not it, it wouldn't stop a huge hit to his knees but I could stop a bullet or able bat from entering izukus leg, of course Izukus vest was still red and leather but it was now able to be unscathed by a explosion but still wasn't spike or bullet proof. mei had made izuku a new pair of shoes, they were red and black, they also had a recorder and another intercom built into the sole of it, izuku was also now able to jump higher and farther and soften his land but they were still shoes to they could get blown up or anything else. Izuku was now Combat ready! He still wore a black shirt and left the vest unzipped. Izukus mask was also still the same but he could now analyze things with the mask. And it still had the voice changer.

Izuku put on his new costume and he felt much better "thanks mei! I don't know what I would do without you!" "Don't mention it! I also upgraded Shinsou's costume!" Mei said, izuku nodded at he walked out of the room. Shinsou was on the computer and police scanners, he also kept a lookout for WildKat on the wearhouse cameras. Izuku walked out and shinsou got a good look at Izuku's new costume "you look better" shinsou looked with a grin "yeah, I feel better!" Izuku said with a chuckle, that's when an alarm on the monitors beeped at shinsou and izuku looked at the camera to see that Wildkat was standing g at the front door, "hello!" She yelled over the monitor "hey its WildKat! Can you let me in!" She asked over the monitor and shinsou looked at izuku for confirmation to let her in and izuku put on his mask "let her in bit don't let her see you of Mei" izuku told him, shinsou nodded at headed to the front door.

The door opened and standing there was bloodhound, WildKat walked in and looked at him "well..." She looked around and saw the place was pitch black "nice place you got here" she told him "don't worry give me a sec to turn on the lights" bloodhound said and he moved to the switch and turned on the lights. When they came on WildKat was amazed! There was a huge flat screen TV, with a game station and a couple of games and movies next to it. There was also a huge couch and a fridge and a what really caught WildKat's eye was the Blood Bike! "Holy shit! Is that yours!" WildKat asked "yeah. Prophet made it for me" he told her "can we take it out for a spin?" She asked "no, its only if I really need it, plus I like to work on foot" bloodhound said "so what can it do?" WildKat asked bloodhound "well, it can shoot armor Piercing shots and can even shoot explosives, both back and front wheels can turn a full 360 if I need to make a sharp turn. Prophet added a auto pilot to it where it drives to my location if I need to make a quick escape" he told her "wow! That's cool!" "Yeah. Now you ready to go on patrol?" bloodhound asked WildKat, she turned to him and pumped her fist into the air "hell yeah!" She said and bloodhound smiled behind his mask "good, but well just be doing this tonight, but if I need your help I'll give you a call, I have a date tomorrow" he told her "sounds fine! As long as I can at least be of some help. Wait you'll still train me right?" "Of course. But before I do that I'll introduce you to both Prophet and Badger" and WildKat nodded that she understood, "good then let's go" bloodhound told her and they left to go patrol the city.


	4. hero killer

Bloodhound/Izuku and WildKat were still patrolling the city, they stopped a mugging and a couple of pickpockets. It was an average patrolling of the city, then shinsou gave izuku some news "hey bloodhound, I got a message from him" shinsou told Izuku, Izuku knew who hebwas talking about, "thanks Badger" bloodhound said over the intercoms, bloodhound was debating if he should bring WildKat with him to meet someone like that guy... "WildKat, were gonna meet up with a friend" bloodhound told her "what? You got other friends besides me and the other two?" She asked him "he's not really much of a friend, I try to stay clear of what he does..." Bloodhound said with a bit of disappointment in his voice, "follow me" "where are we heading?" "You'll see soon" bloodhound told her and they jumped from roof to roof until they were at a train station, "hound? Are you sure we should take a train, I mean what if hero's see us?" WildKat asked bloodhound "who said were going on the inside of the train?" Bloodhound told her and WildKat didn't like where he was going with this...

Mei was working on a new weapon for shinsou, shinsou like to used his fist to fight, so mei was building him some powers gloves like Izuku's, they would be the same strength and have the same durability, but Mei would make them black and white, like the color of a honey badger. Mei was working on adding a feature to the Gloves that could make them have retractable claws, kinda like one of the old comic book characters named black panther, Mei always did wish vibranium existed. Then Mei got a text from her phone, she looked to see who it was and picked it up, when she opened it she saw the text was from here gadget dealer, a middle aged black man who went by the name Mr. Fox. Mei knew that buying parts for expensive and hard to make babies would look suspicious for someone her age, so she went to the black market. She looked for a good supplier, some did catch her interest but then there was a man standing with a suit, he stood there and sold parts but when he saw mei approaching him he told everyone to go away and he'd be right back with them. Mr. Fox was the best in the Business, he told Mei that he would sell cheap and not so expensive parts on the black market, but no really took interest in him, but Mei saw that the parts he sold were cheap but they could actually help with some of her babies, Fox took an interest in her and asked if they could become partners and Mei agreed, and the cool thing was that Mr. Fox was only giving Mei his supplies. He as a trust worthy man. Mei looked at the text which just said: "call me". Mei picked up her phone and called fox, the phone rang and rang then it picked up

"Mei? Is this you?"

"Yeah fox its me, what do you need?"

"Well let's just say that a new toy just came into my possession and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to take it off my hands?"

"How much will it cost?"

Fox then began to laugh on the other end

"Its free, take it as a gift for your "friend". I'm shipping it to you personally to your wearhouse, I'm pretty sure he could use it...Well as long as he knows how to fly something" fox chuckled

"What does that mean? And what's this new toy fox?"

"I'll send you a picture on your phone"

Mei waited and then got a text, attached to it was a picture and when she opened it Mei's eyes almost popped out!

"Are you really giving something like that to us!?" Mei sqeaked

"Yep, besides I have two more...And yes mei I can paint it black and red"

"Omg! Omg! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem Mei. Just make sure authority's can't trace it back to me"

"Sure thing!" Mei said and the call ended, Mei couldn't wait to show Izuku the new Toy fox was giving them, he would have a heart attack!

Back with Bloodhound and WildKat they were in a sketchy area and they both entered a runned down building that looked like something our of a horror movie, they both entered and the place was pitch black, then they heard a thud behind them and Bloodhound pulled our he batons and WildKat had her fist and brass knuckles at ready, "so you made it hound" said a voice "yeah, what is this about...Stain?" And out walked the most dangerous vigilante out there...The hero killer: Stain, Stain walked out and looked at bloodhound and then at WildKat "who's the new blood?" Stain asked "this is WildKat, she want to be a new member if my group" bloodhound said "well I see your making more friends" Stain said "can we cut to the chase stain?" "Right, well I have some new information about a new organization, calling themselves the League of Villains" "and what's this got to do with me?" "Well for starters, they're in your territory and I've heard about them planning an attack on UA" Stain told him "do you know when they're gonna attack?" Bloodhound asked him "not a damn clue, but I also got a bit of more news that be good to you" Stain said "and what's that?" Bloodhound asked him "a vigilante calling herself Queen Bee appeared and she also has two unexpected companions..." "Who are they?" "One was called the Crawler and the other name you might know already...Pop Step" this got bloodhounds attention, "are you telling me that popstep is working with two new partners?" Bloodhound asked "no, the crawler is just nice guys new name, while Queen Bee is a new addition to there team" "was Knuckle duster with them?" Bloodhound asked "no...But I would keep a look out for those three, they could help you with this league of villains" stain said "yeah, well thanks for the info Stain" bloodhound said "well meet again hound" stain told Bloodhound "fucking hope not" bloodhound replied and both him and WildKat left the building.

"Who was that?" WildKat asked "that was the hero killer stain" bloodhound replied "wait!? Hero killer! Does that mean he's killed hero's?" WildKat asked "no not yet at least...But he does plan to, but I don't know when, and I don't really care" bloodhound said "what? Why?" WildKat asked him "because fuck 'em, what good ayte hero's if they can't even look out for the little guys...Trust me even the so called "symbol of peace" is an asshole" bloodhound said "whys that? All might is one of the greatest hero's in Japan!" "Yet he told a quirkless kid to stop being a hero and to give up on his dreams..." Bloodhound said coldly WildKat heard that and understood what he ment "is that what he told you?" "No...Its what he told a young kid..." Bloodhound/Izuku told her, "how do you know that?" WildKat asked "I heard it from the kid, when I asked if he wanted to join us...That kids mom left that same day..." Bloodhound said sadly "I have this quirkless kid in my class at UA..." Izuku looked surprised and looked back at her "his name is izuku midoriya, and he's a pretty good fighter..." "That's the same kid..." Bloodhound told her "bloodhound..." WildKat said and then took off her helmet to reveal that she was toru hakgure, Izuku's fellow classmate "my name is toru...And I want to help you..." Toru told him, bloodhound looked at her and "you never told me you went to UA, and I'm guessing that your in the hero department?" Bloodhound asked and toru shook her head, bloodhound put her hand on her shoulder "you can work with us but only when we ask for your help, understood?" Bloodhound asked her and she nodded, bloodhound then handed her a piece if paper "this is my phone number, give it a text and I'll your number" "thank you bloodhound" Toru said "tonights patrol is over, go get some rest kid, I won't be introducing prophet or badger until you improve in our training" and with those words said the two parted ways...


	5. Redhood vs Ingenium

It was another day at UA for Izuku and Shinsou. They went to class and were immediately annoyed by Bakugo's boasting, luckly it was a training day for them and they loved to do something that didn't involve studying. Aizawa walked in and looked at the class, "alright class today you'll be having All Might as your instructor along with a very speacila guest" Aizawa said and in walked in All Might and next to him was a man dressed in what looked like armor but his most noticeable trait was the mufflers coming out of his legs, "Tensei!" Cried the blue haired kid, Lida tenya. "Good morning young hero's!" All might yelled but izuku just rolled his eyes and thought about flipping all might off, "today with me is the Running Hero, Ingenium!" All might cried again, Izuku looked at Ingenium. Ingenium was a actually Hero that he could respect, he was well know by the people for doing small things, even if they weren't all that heroic. Of course izuku did have some runin's with him, but nothing to serious. "Alright all of you get changed and well begin the training!" All might yelled with a laugh and everyone left for their respective locker rooms.

Everyone was waiting outside, shinsou looked like a ninja, he had blades on his wrist and wore a mask that covers his mouth and nose. Izuku was the only one not there yet, that was until shots rang off and everyone flinched and panicked, and a red masked person wearing a hood with a long sniper strapped to his back and two pistols strapped to his sides appeared, All might and Ingenium were about to take a fighting stance when the helmet was taken off to reveal Izuku, "relax you bunch of baby's, its me" Izuku said with a stoic tone, "young midoriya! Why do you have guns!" All might cried "relax ya old bastard, they're loaded with Rubber bullets, so it'll knock ya out but it will still sting" Izuku said with a smile, All Might and Ingenium shook it off and went back to the Training regiment, "so today class, you'll be picking who you want to fight, and it can be anybody but me" all might said, and Izuku caught on to what he just said, he said anybody. "So since you decided to scare us Young Midoriya, how about you pick first" All might said with a not so happy tone but still having that smile, "so I can choose anybody I want?" Izuku asked him "yes so long as its not me" All might replied "this is great! I pick Ingenium!" Izuku said and everyone went frozen, "young midoriya I think that you should pick a fellow classmate" "but you said anybody, and besides its not like I could win or anything right?" Izuku said with a sarcastic tone, "well if its ok with you all might I'll accept the kids challange" Ingenium said, All might pondered this but he reluctantly agreed, "all right kid, tell me your quirk" Ingenium said "ah! That's the catch! I don't have one!" Izuku said and this made Ingenium almost fell from shock, "you don't have one?" Ingenium asked again "yep!" Izuku said with a smile "very well then kid, you want a teammate?" He asked "nah, I don't need one right now, besides I wanna hear if the rumors are true" Izuku said "which ones?" "That Ingenium is faster then a bullet" Izuku said with a sly grin, "alright kid, you got 10 minutes to plan" izuku then looked at him "only 10 minutes?" "What not enough time?" Ingenium asked "no" izuku said pulling out his guns, "your just giving me to much time" izuku said and went into the testing ground and began to work on his plan.

"Does midoriya think he can actually take on a pro and win?" The grape haired boy asked a blonde haired kid, "I don't know but I'm putting a 100 on Ingenium kicking Midoriya's ass" replied the blonde boy "same here!" Replied the grape haired kid, "I bet a the same, but I'm betting Izuku will win" shinsou interrupted and scaring the two boys, "so do we have a bet?" Shinsou asked the two boys "yeah!" They agreed with sly grins, Lida watched from the monitors, "you think your brother will win tenya?" The brown haired girl know as Uraraka asked, "I have no doubt that he will win" Lida said with a boyish grin. The alarm rang and Ingenium ran into the fake city, he ran around and down each street, and no sign of Izuku, he ran down one street and that's when a shot hit the toe of Ingenium's boot, he couldn't see where the shot was coming from and neither could the students, then another shot rang but hitting Ingenium right in the back of the leg and in between his plates of armor making him kneel. The class stood in shock "holy crap! Midoriya actually got him!" Cried a pink skinned girl, "no way!" Lida cried. Back with izuku, he was sitting nice and wonderful on a balcony that was not far from where he shot, he was looking through the scope and that's when he looked out and grabbed a button out of his pocket, "and goodbye Ingenium" izuku said and Ingenium saw that there was four red glowing lights coming from the side of him, he got up and ran away with as much strength as he could muster in to his leg, as the small explosives went off Ingenium did escape them but that's when a shot rang out and it hit Ingenium in the shoulder of the left arm. This brought more shock to the class and Lida, "he got him again!? No way!" Cried the grape haired kid known as mineta, "that impossible! I could barley see Ingenium running!" Cried the blonde kid known as Kaminari, but shinsou just chuckled. Izuku jumped of the balcony and was now standing face to face with Ingenium, "I'm not gonna humiliate a real hero" izuku said and putting his guns away and readying to fight hand to hand, "your pretty cool kid. But now its my win" and without hesitation Ingenium ran and tried to kick Izuku's legs but He jumped over Ingenium and rolled behind him, "fast but not fast enough" izuku said and kicking Ingenium in the back, he turned around and kicked at Izuku again but izuku blocked it with his arms, thanks to the pads underneath his jacket it didn't hurt as much as it did, izuku then punched the helmet straight off Ingenium and then tripped him, but Ingenium rolled to the side and got back up, this time he ran so fast and when he kicked he knocked off Izukus helmet as well but izuku then grabbed his leg and then tackled him, as izuku was on Ingenium now, he punched him in the face and then jumped off before Ingenium could react. The fight so far was stunning the class, even All might was in awe, "he's really on the same level as him" said the girl known as Momo, "yeah talk about it, I don't wanna go head to head with him" said the girl Jirou, "that means you don't wanna mess with me either, izuku trained me" Shinsou told the girls. Izuku and Ingenium were locked in a fist and kicking fight, izuku had gotten a few strong kicks from Ingenium that would leave some bruises and the same could be said for Ingenium, "Recipro Burst!" Ingenium yelled and his foot moved so fast that when izuku got his it sent him flying, izuku lied on the ground and trying to get up "your a tough one kid, but it's my win" Ingenium said and Izuku chuckled "actually its mine" and Izuku pressed a button on his belt and electricity erupted from Ingenium's suit and knocking out Ingenium in the process.

The class was in awe, but shinsou made his way to both Mineta and Kaminari, "you guys both owe me a hundred" shinsou said with a grin.


	6. the Date

it was friday and Izuku was on patrol and heading to the same place he said he would meet with Yu Takeyama AKA Mt. Lady for their date. Izuku wore his costume and waited for Yu, he looked around and made sure he didn't see any other hero's, he did have to be cautious, for all he knew she could just be setting him up. He waited until he heard a jump on the roof and he turned to see Yu in her costume, she looked the same but her hair was more shinny and silky, "you look better since I last saw you, your new costume looks good on you, and shows off those nice muscles" Yu said with a giggle, Izuku knew she was a flirt but he was going to play along and he flexed his left arm to show his muscles off "you think so? I think they show to little" izuku said with a chuckle, "well Mr. Bloodhound, what will be our first date?" "That's the fun part, I've heard that you depend to much on your quirk. That right?" And Mt.Lady looked at him nervously and nodded "well then how about I teach you how to fight? Plus we could get up close and personal?" He said with a flirtatious tone and it actually made Yu blushed, "so how bout it? Wanna learn how to fight?" He asked "sure, but where are we gonna go? Don't tell me were doing it here?" "No of course not, were heading to my base of operations" izuku said and then he motioned her to follow him and she did, they entered and alleyway and there it was the blood bike, Yu was in shock and amazement "that's yours!? That's crazy!" She said "yeah and your gonna be the first person to ride this with me" he said and he hopped on "get on" he said and Yu did and izuku started to start the engine and he made it purr "hey Hound...I'm having second thought about thi-AHHHHH!" and izuku took off with the motorcycle and Yu screamed her lungs out.

They had finally arrived at the wearhouse and Izuku parked the Blood Bike into the garage, "here we are! Home sweet home!" Izuku yelled "this place is nice" Yu said with smile, just then, doors opened and in walked two dressed up people, this was Shinsou and Mei of course but they were wearing masks and they were in costumes. Shinsous didn't change at all but he just wore a hood to hide his hair, Mei was dressed up in a similar costume that of Cassandra Cain from batman, but with pink highlights where the yellow would be, and she wore her working goggles and a pink bandana mask, "Mt. lady meet my partners, Badger and Prophet. guys, Mt. lady" izuku said "hello, the real names Yu Takeyama" the three vigilanties were shocked that she just gave up her real name so easly, "Y-Yu, you just told them your real name...why?" izuku asked with a bit of shock in his voice "i dont mind, if i can trust you and you can trust them, then i can trust them. besides you're going to give me your real name sonner or later after all" Yu told izuku and he was still in shock, "I like her already!" Mei shouted and shinsou let out a soft chuckle, "as do I Hound" Shinsou said, "hound...maybe we could bend the rules tonight?" Mei said with what izuku could guess was puppy dog eyes, "no prophet, I may be helping her learn how to fight but what if she turned us in, she knows where we work" "but you can trust me! look i know it'll be hard to do that but im willing to do anything!" Yu yelled, izuku looked at her and sighed, "ok, but heres the catch. we don't have "work" tomorrow, so how about you spend the night and we can practice your fighting skills? if you do well i'll let you know who we are, but if i found out that you turned us in...things will be complicated" izuku said, Yu began to think about this and then looked around "yeah sounds fine, but im going to need to head to my apartment and grab a spare change of clothes" "sounds fine, I'll take you there and then come back" Izuku replied, "Hound, what about us? you want us to stay or do you want us to go?" Mei asked "thats up to you guys. we'll get going but if anything goes down in between now and then, call us and i'll see what i can do, but if im out of range, Badger can i trust you to take care of it?" Izuku asked Shinsou "do you even have to ask?" shinsou said and with that Izuku and Yu were off...

ok FYI heres a quick note, im guessing that since Mt. Lady had her debut 11 months ago in the story, she could have graduated that same month which i think could put her age at 18 or since the 11 month time skip she could be 19? so yeah if these two started dateing Idk would that be weird?


	7. Bloodhound vs Black Wolf

Izuku and Yu had made it to the apartment at 10:00 and both got off the bike and entered the apartment. As Izuku walked in he noticed that it was a nice looking place, there was a bit of trash here and there but not to much, he saw her desk which was filled with a bit action figures, Paperwork in a box, but what really caught izukus attention was a batman comic but not just a one it was Batman issue#428, it was from the "death in the family" storyline, Izuku looked at it and remembered the issue very well, because it had Jason Todd, the second robin be killed by the joker. Izuku was wondering why she would have such a rare comic in her possession, but he looked back to see Yu with a bag of clothes, "ok I'm ready to go!" She said with a smile "good, then let's get going" izuku said and they headed out to the bike. They walked out and started driving, but from afar they were being followed by three individuals. As they were on the road, izuku got a call from shinsou "Izuku, we have a problem" Shinsou said "what is it badger?" "There's just been a villain attack about two miles from you, do you think you can handle that?" Shinsou asked "yeah we can" Izuku said and then looked to Yu "we got a Villain attack two miles from here" Izuku told her "then what are we waiting for! Lets go!" Yu yelled and they sped off to where the attack was happening.

They reached the spot where the Villain attack was but found that the villains were already taken down and that the cops were approching, "what the hell?" Yu asked "what happened?" Yu asked Izuku "no...something else is going on..." Izuku said and then a Bee appeared in front of Izuku and was waving around, but it wasn't just doing that on purpose...it was signalling him. The bee then began to fly off to Izukus right, it was heading to the old working district, Izuku started up the bloodbike and began to follow the bee. Yu was surprised when the bike turned on and her and Bloodhound began to take off, "hey! Where are we going?" she asked "do you find it odd that there was not Heros there that had stopped the villains? Where did they go?" Izuku asked and Yu did realize that there was no heroes there, if there were hero's that did take those villains down then they needed to give a statment of what had happend and what the villain destroyed, "your right, but what do you think happened?" "two things, 1. It was a Villain Turf war and those guys lost...or 2. It wasnt Heros or Villains but Vigilantes" Izuku said "other Vigilantes? But who? And do you know them?" Yu asked "maybe but whoever it is well find them" "how?" "that bee" Izuku said and pointed to the bee that they were following, "that bee's stinger isn't normal, it looks like a needle" Izuku told her and she looked at the bee and did in fact see that the stinger was different "and whoever controls that bee wants us to follow it" Izuku told her and theu continued following the bee.

They arrived at an abandoned house, it was borded up and no one could see through it. "Well that little guy lead us here, so what now?" Yu asked "thats a good question, right now le-" but before Izuku could finish a man wearing a brown trenchcoat and a mask covering his eyes with a wooden sword charged at Izuku, this guy was the same height as Iida but he was thinner and was able to move quicker. The man began to swing at Izuku, but he took out his batons and fought back. the two looked evenly matched.

Yu tried to help but Izuku wouldnt allow her, so he kept fighting the man. The guy was using his sword like a pro, he was trained well, Izuku was keeping up but he never had to fight like this before, the guy was good but he was no where near Stain. Izuku ducked under a swing and hit the man in the stomach knocking the wind out of the man and then hitting his hand, disarming him. The man fell and Izuku put his batons away, and looked to the man, "who are you? What do you want?" Izuku asked him "it's not what I want...but what we want" the man said and out walked two women one wearing and black and yellow skintight suit with black boots and a yellow and black eyepatch, while the other was wearing a short skirt and a having two clawed gloves on her hands. "Who are you people?" Yu asked "its fine Mt. Lady...there on our side" Izuku said "so can you guess who we are?" the man asked "I have a general Idea, that girl in the tight suit is Queen Bee while the other girl in the skirt is Pop-Step, that makes you KnuckleDuster" Izuku said and the man chuckled "you got the first two right but you got me wrong" the man said "I'm not KnuckleDuster...I was the Crawler but I go by Black Wolf now but the real namesKoichi Haimawari" said Koichi, "we need to talk with the both of you" Koichi told the two.


	8. KnuckleHead Inc

Izuku and Yu were following the three into the house which wasn't abandoned at all, as a matter of fact it was just made to look that way. Inside was a whole new place, the light worked and everything, they had computers and Police radios, along with some gadgets here and there. they were completely in awe by the sheer amount of tech that these teens had, "welcome to KnuckleHeads Incorporated!" Koichi yelled with joy, "wow! you guys do know some high tech people!" Yu said "yeah! but it was thanks to Bee here!" Koichi said and pointing, "by the way I never did get your two's names" Izuku told the two females "the real names Kazuho Haneyama" Pop-step said "I don't really have a name" Queen Bee said, "what do you mean?" Izuku asked "my real name isTamao Oguro, but I was a taken over by a villain for awhile namedKuin Hachisuka, but to be honest I don't know who I am anymore...right now im just...Queen Bee" Queen Bee told them, Izuku could agree that being taken over for a long time could cause trauma and an Identity Crisis, Izuku turned to Koichi, "where is KnuckleDuster?" Izuku asked, the three put there heads down, "Sensei was killed by a strong villain. he called himself Compress" Koichi told them sadly, "I'm sorry, I heard he was a true hero" Izuku said "he was...but now it's are turn to finish what he started" Kazuho "yeah..." Bee said "well what do you need from us?" Izuku asked "I wanna know if we can work together, we have some Information regarting a group of Villains calling themselves the Leauge of Villains" Koichi said "leauge of villains?" Yu asked Puzzled "so you heard about that to?" Izuku asked "yeah, how did you figure it out?" Koichi asked "Stain told me" Izuku said "Stain!? that psycho!?" Cried Kazuho "right now he hasn't joined them" Izuku said "well look, give us your location and we'll meet up about this tomorrow" Koichi said "thanks" Izuku said and he and Yu walked out and rode the Bloodbike back to the warehouse.

they walked in and Mei and Shinsou were waiting for them, "what took you guys so long?" Shinsou asked "I'll tell you guys in the morning. You guys can go home" Izuku said "ok! bye Hound"Mei said and Shinsou just waved bye and left. "so where am I going to be sleeping?" Yu said "there's a empty bedroom upstaires, you'll be sleeping up there" Izuku said a Yu frowned "but don't you wanna sleep with me?" Yu asked useing her sex appeal to make Izuku Blush under the mask, "N-No! I mean Yes! No! Look just get to the room!" Izuku shouted and Yu giggled, "thank you BloodHound" Yu said with a smile and went to the room. Izuku went to his room and took of his costume and changed, he but on a white shirt and blue jeans and he wore a gold watch on his hands.

Izuku walked out and saw Yu looking through the halls, she failed to notice him, "hey what are you looking for?" he asked, scaring Yu, "I'm Just looking for the bathroom! w-wait...who are you?" she asked and Izuku just rolled his eyes, "it's me Yu, Bloodhound" Izuku said and she blushed "wow! y-you l-look s-s-so h-hot!!!" she said and a bit of blood fell from her nose, but izuku couldn't help but look at her as well, she wore fuzzy pajama pants with her logo and also had a black shirt that showed her stomach, "look just p-please go to b-bed" Izuku said with a blush on his face "wait how old are you?" Yu asked "I'm Sixteen" Izuku said and Yu almost froze "your sixteen!? but your build like a God!?" Yu cried, Izuku blushed at the comment "t-thanks, but how old are you?" "I'm Twenty-three" Yu said "oh..." Izuku said and the two went to there rooms, which were right next to each other. "Yu get in here" Izuku said from his door and Yu ran in and closed the door...the Hound was about to climb the Mountain...


	9. USJ Invasion pt1

Izuku got dressed and headed out for school, he gelled his hair to the side and then he put on his Uniform and headed for UA. it's been a day since he and Yu had done the "ACT" and Yu had officially became a part of them, although she would have to make sure she couldn't be seen associating with Vigilantes, so she would have to make her own Vigilante name and a costume for herself, after that night he was able to teach Yu a little hand to hand combat. so far she had been good at it but she tried to activate her Quirk, luckily he was able to tell her not to rely on it and keep trying despite the bruises and the aches, she listened and was able to fight back well for an armature. Izuku walked to the train station where he meet up with Shinsou and Mei. "so do you know about the plan today~" Mei said to the two with enjoyment and the two looked at her with confusion, "what are talking about?" Shinsou said but Mei just smiled "Mei do you know something we don't?" Shinsou asked "Maybe~" "Mei can you just tell us" Izuku said "well as you know I hacked into UA's teachers system and I found some of the plans for Class 1-A's students today. they are going to the USJ today and learn some basic hero training in different environments" Mei said and they looked at her "I also progamed my phone and the Warehouses computers to get an alert from UA's system in case anything big happens" Mei said "USJ? are you talking Universal Studios Japan?" Izuku asked "no, it's a diffrent place, one thats full of different place, UA's been using the place to teach up-coming heroes" Mei told them, the train came and they got on.

Izuku and Shinsou walked into the class for Izuku to almost be blown up in the face by Bakugo, "Deku! You piece of shit! you think your better then me because you managed to take down a low-level pro!?!?" Bakugo yelled but Izuku punched him in the stomach and Bakugo fell, "I need you to shut the fuck Katsuki!" Izuku yelled "oh look the so called King is kneeling in front of a Peasant!" Izuku said and he noticed that some of the students were smiling, "are you gonna help him?" Izuku asked "nope, the guys a prick anyways" Jirou said "Same boat" Kaminari said "As i don't agree with there language i must agree that he is violent" Momo said, the bell rang and everyone sat down and Aizawa walked in and looked to them, "alright everyone, I want you all to get dressed in your hero costume's and meet me out in the parking lot we're going on a field trip" he said and everyone went to change. Outside everyone was waiting for the bus, Izuku was wearing his Redhood costume with Shinsou in his Panther costume, when four other people walked up to them, It was Kaminari, Iida, Uraraka, Jirou, and Momo, "hey guys whats up?" Jirou asked "not much, why?" Izuku asked, he didn't have a problem with them although Iida did have a grudge for Izuku being able to beating his brother. "well, we were hoping you could teach us how to fight like you two do?" Uraraka said, Shinosu looked at Izuku, who he couldn't tell what he was thinking under that mask, "Sure, but only if learn some basics by yourself first" Izuku told them, "well You could teach me first, I have a bit of training in self-defense and some with a Quarter-Staff" Momo said, "well that's good, then you'll' be the first one I teach" Izuku said "Wait Izuku! you can't be serious!? are you going to train them like you did me!?" Shinsou asked, Shinsou was worried for many reasons, he had so many situations for diffrent conflicts, In fact he had a Secret plans should any of students, teacher or even themselves went rouge! Izuku was like Bat-Man, always prepared for anything. "yes and no" Izuku said, "wait? why can't we be traind on the same level as Shinsou?" Uraraka asked "because what I put him threw was huge, it required him to be able to do many different types of situations, like what would happen if you were stuck under some rubble or your tasked with saving a group of people or battling a Villain 10X your strength" Izuku said, this shocked the five students "does this also include fighting and Ex-pro?" Iida asked, "yes, why do you think I was able to win your brother" Izuku said "so you had a plan already down as soon as you saw Ingenium" Momo said, 'she caught on quick...way to quick' Izuku thought, "yes, in fact I already have worked a plan on beating All-Might" Izuku said, "thats crazy! no one can beat All-Might!" Kaminari said, "no, thats not true" Momo said "truth be told anyone can be beaten if the plan is full-proof or if they had multiple backup plans" Momo told them "In fact I even have a plan I've been working on to take down Mr. Aizawa" Momo told them 'so she has a plan to take down a teacher, she could a big help'Izuku thought, then the bus pulled up and Aizawa told them to get on. Izuku sat with Shinsou and their five new friends, then Tsuyu, the frog girl sat next to them as well, as they were starting to move Tsuyu looked to Izuku, "Izuku, why do you use guns?" she asked him, and he looked to her, "well, I know that Guns have become like second rate Weapons today with Quirks, but they still have their uses, like quickly taking down a villain in a less painful way, that's why I also use Rubber Bullets, they will hurt like hell but they won't kill as long as your not trying to cause serious harm" Izuku told her "another question, why do you want to become a hero?" Tsuyu asked "Because I wanna show people that even quirkless kid can be a hero" Izuku said "in fact I also hate heroes" Izuku said which had confused the five kids besides shinsou, "if you hate heroes then why would you want to become one?" Jirou asked, "well if you must know, heroes fight Villains who show themselves in public, but Heroes rarely take Jobs that Involve Drugs, Rape, and Bank Robbing" Izuku said "Izuku makes a good point. Heroes do indeed leave small Jobs to the cops, which has actually cause those type of Crimes to rise, even if there is no Organized Crime around these days such as the Yakuza" Momo said 'she knows more of this then anyone in the class...that is strange' Izuku thought, he then looked to Jirou and Kaminari who for some reason sweating, "and that brings up the other types of so called crime, even if I don't consider it a crime" Izuku said hoping Momo would catch on, but then he felt like someone else was watching, he looked to the back of the bus and there she was, the blonde girl that can turn invisible, Toru Hakagure. she was looking a little nervous but yet like she was figuring something out? "what crime would that be Izuku" Iida asked "Vigilantes. they are the ones that do what the heros can't" Izuku said "Izuku is right" Kaminari said "Vigilante's are jut the good people who doing good things but are breaking the law to do it" Kaminari said "yes but they are still criminals! who should be locked up" Iida said 'well I now know that I can't tell Iida about me and shinsou and toru, and maybe Uraraka, the two seem close. but whats bugging me is the other three' he thought referring to Kaminari, Jirou and Momo '...there hiding something' Izuku thought, but before he could ask anything to them the bus had stopped, "everyone off! we're here" Aizawa said and they got off the bus.

As they did, Izukus phone rang, "sorry, let me see who it is" he said to Aizawa, he saw the caller ID which was labaled [BW] for Koichi, he picked it up anyways though "hey Koichi! whats up?" [Izuku are you at school now?] "yeah, yeah everything's fine" Izuku told him [look, Step and me managed to get our hands on one of the Leaguesgoons and he said that there planning an attack today] Koichi said "when?" [I don't know when, but I know where] "where then?" [some place called the USJ] Koichi told him and Izukus heart almost stopped he turned around to see that the door to the USJ were closed and that Everyone was already inside, Izuku quickly ran in only to hear the words he didn't want to hear, "EVERYONE BEHIND ME! VILLAINS HAVE BREACHED THE USJ!! the hero known as 13 cried, and Izuku saw a man with hands all over his body riding on a creature that had it's brain sticking out and a Black mist with eyes and a metal plate, "everyone head for the entrance!" Yelled 13 but then Izuku turned around to the doors to see the doors lock! "shit!" Izuku yelled then they were surrounded by the black mist "sorry, but we need you all spreaded out" he told the students and they were engulfed by the mist...


	10. USJ Invasion pt2

Izuku looked around to see that he was with Kaminari and Jirou, "lookout!" Jirou yelled to Izuku, and he turned around to almost get a flaming first to the face, Izuku ducked and then pulled out his guns and shot the man in the chest, causing the man to fall back, "Kaminari! Jirou! you guys got anything to defend yourselves?" izuku asked as the rest of the villains surrounded them "nah! we're both screwed" Kaminari said "well shit, then that just leaves it up to me" Izuku said and then pulling out three small Bombs and threw them to the Villains on Kaminari and Jirous side "get away!" Izuku yelled and they fell to the ground just as the bombs went off, the Villains in front of Izuku charged and Izuku began to shoot them, he managed to make three fall to their knees and knock them out, but one had managed to grab one of his guns and shredded it, Izuku moved back and managed to flip and kick the guy at the same time, but then a woman with Canons for fingers shot at Izuku and Knocked him back to Jirou and Kaminari, "Izuku!" they yelled, but Izuku got back up and with his other gun shoot the lady in the stomach and then in the head, knocking her out, then some person with a horned face ran up to Izuku and punched him, making izuku drop his gun, but Izuku stepped back and as the man moved closer, Izuku Kicked the man on the side of his ribs and then grabbed him by his shirt and punched him in the face five times and then kicked him away, but then he felt a sharp pain from his side to see that a small throwing Knife was logged into his side, he pulled it out and ran to the man, he threw another dagger at him and it went into Izuku's arm, 'This would be so much easier if i was wearing my Bloodhound costume' Izuku thought and then kneed the man in the stomach and pulled the guys shirt over his head and put a electric bomb on him and pushed him into three other Villains and activateing it and Knocking the Villains out and the three were safe...for now. Izuku bandaged himself up and looked to the other two, "you guys ok?" he asked "we should be asking you that dude, we pretty much did nothing" Kaminari said "it's fine, what's important is that you guys are ok" Izuku said "still we at least could have done something" Jirou said, "look, right now we need to make it to the others and see if they're ok, but let me see if I can call Shinsou" but before Izuku could call Shinsou Via helmet Kaminari spoke, "it won't work, I already tried calling the police with my headset but the Villains are Jamming it out" Kaminari said "but with what? Usually Momo would make a device that would cancel out things like that on ourrrrrrr" Jirou said but then remembered Izuku was with them "training..." Jirou finished, Izuku just looked to the rest of the USJ and then grabbed his remaining gun, "training? huh? and here I thought I found some good people to join my Group" Izuku said and this caught the two's attention, "group what group?" Jirou asked, "please save the Innocent act for later, I know what you three are" Izuku said "w-what are you talking about?" Jirou asked nervously, "I figured it out that you guys are just like me...your Vigilantes" Izuku said than the two looked at him with shock.

"Shigaraki, it appears that Nomu is done playing with his toy" said the black mist and he looked to see that Aizawa was beaten up badly by the thing known as Nomu, "yes, It seems, and All-Might is late for the show...pity" the man known as Shigaraki said but then Shigaraki saw something out of the corner of his eye, it was a red masked man with a gun standing to the side, "who are you?" Shigaraki asked the man, "the names RedHood, and I don't like what your doing with my class" he said "so he's one of them..." Shigaraki said and he then looked to Nomu, "nomu...kill" he said and Nomu began to run at Izuku but Izuku already head a plan, as soon as the beast was in range Izuku picked up is gun and shot once, but the beast was unfazed and kept running, "Izuku shot at it again and it was still running, Izuku had one rubber bullet left and shot it in the brain, to which it slowed down and then staggered for a little bit before regaining it's senses, 'so the rest of it's nerves are shot or it has a regeneration Quirk' Izuku thought, "JIROU NOW!!" izuku yelled and then a small bomb, like the one's Izuku had used was thrown at the beast and then it exploded, Killing it, "WHAT!?!? NO! NO! NO! NO NO!" Shigaraki yelled and looked to Izuku, "Y-YOU! YOU CHEATED!!!" he cried out, "I did, but I also never said i would fight fair or alone, then the doors burst open and All-might walked in and he was not smiling, "I AM HERE!" he yelled, "Shigaraki! we must leave now! Nomu is gone and he was our best card against All-Might!" the black mist yelled and the Shigaraki nodded, so he opened up a portal and they left.

that day the press and the News had labled the Event as the USJ attack and that every hero was looking for the Group known as The League of Villain's. the Pro heroes known as Eraserhead and 13 were, rushed to the hospital and no students were harmed, and they were sent home after being questioned, Izuku and Shinsou were walking home, when they noticed that three people were following them, "You three can come out, we have a lot to talk about" Izuku said and the three came out, and revealed themselves to be, Momo, Jirou and Kaminari, Shinsou looked to them, "Izuku, what is this about?" Shinsou asked "well Shinsou old buddy, out three classmates here are on the same boat as us, there Vigilantes" Izuku told him. in a empty bar there was Shigaraki who was playing a game but was still mad about the Attack, "Shigaraki, you must calm down. we at least managed to strike fear into them" said Kurogiri "yes your right, but HE pisses me off!" Shigaraki "All-Might?" "No! not him! The Guy in the RedMask! when I look at him it reminds me of that Guy" "are you talking about the Vigilante known as BloodHound?" Kurogiri asked "YES!" Shigaraki yelled, and then threw his game to the wall, "He has taken down our other pawns before we could get to them, in only a month before our attack! I doubt he knew what we were doing, but yet he's locking everyone up faster then the Heroes who patrol on the night!" Shigaraki said "sounds like you could use some help my friends" came a voice and the two looked to the door to see a man with a mask and he had arms like that of All-Might, and he was standing around the same height to, "who are you!?" Shigaraki cried "I'm just a Old Russian who wants a drink and to talk to you about your "dog" problem" said the man "very well lets hear what you have to say" and the man raised his hands in victory "Glade we see Eye to Eye my friend" and Kurogiri poured the two a drink...

Now I know many assume i will make most people Vigilantes but no! I only added those three because I do have Plans for their characters. but right now the only Vigilantes will be: Izuku, Shinsou, Mei, Koichi, Pop-Step, Queen Bee, Toru, Kaminari, Jirou, and Momo

but who do you think this Russian man is!? what are his plans!? What will Izuku and the others do!? Will Izuku and Yu have sex again!? yes! but what is going to happen!? FIND OUT IN SEASON 2 OF FUCK HEROS!!!!


	11. the Hound Dogs

It's been three days since the USJ attack, WildKat or better Known as Toru hakagure, the blonde nice looking girl was in her room prepareing for the Night on the town, patroling with BloodHound. Toru was getting dressed and heading for the BloodHound's warehouse, today was the day that she would be sworn in to their Group or as Prophet liked to call it, "the Hound Dogs" which was kinda fighting. Bloodhound had been teaching her how to fight, and Prophet has been able to upgrade her costume, her Biker-cat helmet was now connected to their intercoms and had the same fetures ans BloodHound's and Badgers, She also was able to meet three new people who were also being judged on if they could Join the Hound Dogs. theey were called, "Rocker", "Blitz" and "Huntress" she didn't see their quirks but they were also getting teached by BloodHound, she herself has fought them, she, Rocker and Blitz could never win when they fought Huntress, she was Ranked the 4th strongest person in the group, and today was their test, they would patrol the city with BloodHound, Badger and the newest member who was welcomed in before her, she was called Blood-Mistress. It also appeared that BloodHound and Blood-Mistress were close and she means Very close! Toru didn't know who she was but her Quirk allowed her to grow certain heights and she even had Grappling hooks in her suit so she could swing from building to building, Toru also got a new bike from Prophet who made it a standard motorcycle, her suit was also upgraded to withstand fire. she was done and got dressed and took her Cycle out of her shed, which wasn't used by her family, but she got on and drove out to the base. as she arrived she saw a car parked next to it, she got off and parked her bike and beeped in and the doors opened, when she walked in she saw Prophet, Badger, Rocker, Blitz, Huntress, Blood-Mistress, and three other people that dressed up and then BloodHound, "Hound whats going on?" she asked him "we all gathered here today to find leads on the L.O.V and then Bring them in" BloodHound told her "ok, but who are the new guys?" Toru asked looking at the three other people, "they are, Pop-Step, Queen Bee and Black Wolf" Bloodhound told her and looked to them "Hound lets get on with the plan" Huntress said and Bloodhound nodded "yeah, so heres whats happening, Bee, Prophet, and Huntress will stay here and track the police and calls, Me, Mistress, Black wolf and badger will look in the kamino district and may look for a certain someone while, Rocker, Blitz, Kat, and Step will search near the USJ and see if someone knows something" BLoodhound told them, "now If you spot anyone who could be in the L.O.V then I need you to get a picture of them but do not engage unless you have to, understand?" he asked and the all nodded "good then lets head out" he said and everyone began to prepare.

Izuku was on the bloodbike with Yu while Shinsou and Koichi were driving the Wolf, which was a black Mustang with white stripes. they were closing in when something shot right in front of them, izuku and the others stopped and more shots rang out, Shinsou and Koichi got out of the car and looked around but no one was on the ground, "Hound, Mistress, theres on one ond the ground! there shooting from the roofs!" Koichi told them and they nodded, Yu shot her grappling hooks to a nearby building and Izuku jumped up threw an Ally-way, they both were on separate roofs and found that there was someone running away on Izukus side, Izuku ran after them and Told Yu to make sure then no one down there was hurt. The man was waering a black and white suit and had a full black mask covering his face. Izuku jumped from building to building chasing the guy, then without warning the guy turns around and try to shoot at Izuku but Izuku quickly steps to the side as the man follows his trail with bullets, Izuku then jumped out and threw one of his batons at the man but he blocked it with his gun, Izuku then tried to trip the man but it was no use, he backed up and tried to shoot at Izuku again, but he used the other baton to knock his gun out before he could fire, Izuku then rolled away to pick up his second baton and got back up, the man then pulled out two Golok machetes and swung at Izuku but he used one and blocked the bade away, the man swung his second one near Izukus ribs so Izuku backed up but was cut a little in the sides, Izuku ducked from another swing of the machete's and kicked the guy in the leg, making the man back up with a bit of a limp and Izuku charged at the man hitting him in the shoulder, the man quickly backed up again and then charged at Izuku, he swung his first machete at Izuku to which Izuku dodged it but then felt a cut on his right leg from the mans second machete, and then he was punched in the face by the man, Izuku backed and dodged more strikes from the mans blades, then the man managed to kick Izuku to the ground as Izuku fell to the ground the man raised Up the mechete to try and stab him, but then a hook wrapped around it and the man strugguled holding it and haveing the blade being taken, "Sorry asshole, but you ain't killing my man today" said Blood-Mistress, and then behind her Koichi and Shinsou appeared ready to fight, "shit, I was only hoping to take on the Hound tonight" said the man and he then used the other machete to cut the cord and run away, "Hound you ok?" Shinsou asked "yeah, i'm good" Izuku told him, "who was that guy?" Koichi asked, "I don't know but whoever he was he knew where to strike and who to strike" Izuku said "so another Villain after your head?" Yu asked "no, this guy has skills and knows how to kill, He's more then a Villain. the guys a Hitman" Izuku told them...

WildKat, Rocker, Blitz and Pop-step were looking threw the city and did manage to find lowlife thuggs and Stopped a mugging but so far nothing on the L.O.V, but they kept looking, they headed to the Dagoba Beach and tried to look over there. they looked around so far nothing, "we looked all over the place but nothing!" Rocker cried, "this blows!" Blitz said "I just hope the others are having better luck then we are" Pop-step said and Toru nodded in agreement, but then they saw something in the distance, "do you guys see that?" Toru asked and then they looked more ahead of them, they saw Five men in tuxes with brief cases, "yeah, what the hell?" Blitz said, "let take a look, see if they know anything" Pop-step said and as they slowly approched the men in suits, but then a van pulled up and out walked Three men and one woman, she wore a Grey dress and had pink and blonde hair, the other guys wore grey workers clothing and had gas masks covering them, "Did you bring it?" the woman asked with a bit of an accent when she spoke, "Yes. I'm sure Your boss would love these" said one of the men in tuxes, he handed the briefcase to one of the man who handed it to the woman and opened it, "I see, they are indeed good looking" she said to the men, then she began to went to one of the men and looked at him, "I think you deserve a kiss" she said and she stuck her tongue out and the man closed his eyes and opened his mouth but then her tongue shot threw the mans skull and then the Four man pulled out pistols and shot the other men, The Woman pulled her tonge back and drank the blood off of it, "such a nice meal...Grab the cases and put them in the trunk, the Boss will be please when he sees we got these for him" she said and they went int the van and left, "we need to tell Hound about this!" Blitz yelled and they all nodded and left for the warehouse.

the man in the black and white suit took it off to revel the Old Russian man, and he got dressed back in his regular clothes, then in walked in the same woman from the beach and the Four men walked in, "what is it Amelia?" the man asked "we bought you something Joseph" Amelia said and they opened the Briefcases and inside were parts, but not just any parts these parts were to a bionic-power Gloves that could possibly be at the same level of punches as All-Might! Joseph smiled, "will it his just like him?" Joseph asked "yes, but these are one of a kind, so if they are destroyed no more of them at all" she said "I see" Joseph responded and he put them on and then the gloves drilled into his hand, he winced but took the pain, "You can also choose what level you punch at, 10% 15% or 30% but it can go up to 100% the same strength as All-Might" Amelia told him and he smiled, "good then I have everything I need to kill the Hound" he said

Now Since Izuku is kinda like Bat-Man, I am going to be adding some Villains that will be equal to Bat-man Villains. I am going to make certain people, Bane, Poisen Ivy, Scarecrow, two-Face, Joker and Killer-Croc. I already have someone in mind who is going to be a Cat-woman and Joseph is already Deathstroke and I already Know who could be Like a Super-Man charter! and All of you know him, they will work with the LOV and they are characters that we already know.


	12. the new enemy

Izuku, Shinsou, Mei, Momo, Jirou and Kaminari were eating lunch and talking about the Hit-man and the those guys with the gas masks. "first a Hit-Man and then some chick who can kill with her tongue! what next!?" Kaminari cried, "I don't know, but whoever's behind this we need to figure it out, she did talk with a Russian Accent" Momo said, "Mei can see what she know's from the black-market after school today" Shinsou said, "this guy was trained well, he had military experience and he was trained well with a sword or some type of blade" Izuku said, "the guy was almost on the same level as Stain" Shinsou pointed out and Izuku agreed. Izuku then saw Toru walking past them with Mina and Uraraka, "I think it's time to let WildKat know who we are" Izuku said and got up from the table, but then the bell rang and everyone was heading back to class. as soon as they returned, Aizawa walked in, still covered in bandages and his arm in a cast, he looked to his students, "Alright everyone I have an announcement" he said the whole class listened, "in two weeks from now, the sport's festival will happen, from there on out all of you will need to train your hardest" Aizawa said and everyone began to whisper, "Speaking of which, Izuku" Aizawa said and Izuku looked to him "principal Nezu need's to speak with you about the Festival, now" he told Izuku and Izuku nodded back and headed to Nezu's office.

He was half-way there when he heard a familiar voice, "hey speak of the devil!" he turned around to see Midnight, Mic and Snipe, "Midnight? Snipe? Mic?" he asked "hello Izuku! the three of us were just talking about you!" she said and Izuku looked confused, "really? why?" he asked "well young listener! you saved our best friend!" Mic said as loud as ever, "You mean Aizawa?" he asked "yeah kid, Shouta would have died if it wasn't for you" Snipe said, "not to mention me and snipe were talking about rooting for you during the festival" Midnight said "huh?" izuku replied, it was weird for him. He did have one run in with Snipe as BloodHound, the man was indeed a great shot, Izuku still has the Scar to prove it, and Midnight would have almost captured him on several occasions if not for Shinsou, but it was also weird because he never had some one rooting for him, "why me?" he asked, "well we see a lot of what we use to be in you" Midnight said, "yeah but mostly Snipe and Shouta" Mic said "yeah, back then Snipe and Aizawa were the weakest in our class, because their quirks weren't something for fighting, and with me, I could Knock-Out Villains but I was never good with Hand-to-Hand" Midnight told him, "so if you make it far enough in the Festival me and Snipe will debate on who gets to taking you in" Midnight finished, Izuku Smiled and Nodded, "I look forward with working on whoever get's me" he said and began walking to Nezu's office. when he arrived Nezu was sitting in his chair and drinking his tea, "ah Izuku, Glade you made it" he said "please have a seat" he said and Izuku did as he was told, "Izuku you do plan on participating in the sport's festival?" he asked "yes, of course" he said and Nezu nodded, "very well then. what do you need?" Nezu asked "what?" Izuku asked in confusion, "Izuku you have no quirk, and it is allowed for students with non-combative quirks to have non-lethal weapons in the festival" Nezu said and Izuku began to think about it, "what about my classmate, Shinsou?" "he was also given the same privilege and accepted it, he just asked for some power glove's from a student called Mei Hatsume" Nezu told Izuku 'Shinsou asked Mei for his Vigilante power gloves...then I'll do the same' Izuku thought, "I would like to have two black batons and I would like to use my Hero shoes" Izuku said, "very well, I also assume you want Mei Hatsume to build them?" Nezu asked "no sir, I already have them built" Izuku said and Nezu smiled, "you planned ahead for this, didn't you?" Nezu asked "Yes sir I did" Izuku said, "no wonder the teachers are calling you the Bat-Man of UA, your just like him" Nezu said "I get that a lot" Izuku said with a smirk, "you'll be approved for your weapons soon. have a good day Izuku" Nezu said and Izuku nodded and walked out. Nezu watched the cameras as Izuku left, "My, My, It seem's the Boy has a secret. and one only I can figure out, I may even ask him to join the league..."

that night Izuku was on patrol with Shinsou and Toru, while Jirou, Kaminari, and Momo were doing things back in Hosu. as they made their way back to the warehouse, Izuku and Shinsou looked at Toru, "bloodhound, is something wrong?" she asked "nothing Kat. I do have one thing to tell you" Izuku said and WildKat looked a bit nervouse "WildKat, it's time for you to know who we are, as well as, Blitz, Rocker and Huntress" Izuku said "wait!? does this mean you trust me!?" she asked "yes" Izuku said and with that said, Izuku took off his mask and showed himself to Toru, and when she saw that it was him she was almost shocked and when she also saw shinsou she was doubled shocked, "Izuku!? Shinsou!?" she cried "yeah it's us. and the other three are Kaminari, Momo and Jirou" Izuku told her, and then she took off her biker helmet, "well, you guys already know who I am" she said and they all smiled "does this mean Mei is Prophet?" Toru asked "yep!" Mei yelled in to the intercoms.

in the Villain bar, Joseph was playing darts while Shigaraki was drinking a milkshake, "did you kill him yet?" Shigaraki asked Joseph, "Not yet, the man is really hard to find, but I will find him a day from now" Joseph told Shigaraki "How can you be so sure?" Kurogiri asked "simple, I will hurt one of his friends" Joseph said and threw his last dart on a Picture of Blood-Mistress...


	13. Killer Punch and Whiplash

Izuku was out patrolling by himself tonight. Mei was still in the warehouse, but Shinsou was out doing a family thing and the others have plans. Izuku was sitting on the roof of an apartment building and looking around the city. He looked around and was loving the view, the city always looked beautiful at night, he looked around until he noticed someone also jumping from building to building, he could male out the black and yellow skin-tight suit, it was Queen Bee. He jumped in front of her and then she stopped

"what are you doing here hound?" she asked with confusion

"I'm out patrolling. What are you doing here?" he asked her back

"I was out patrolling by myself. Word on the street is that there is this guy who managed to get his hands on some power gloves that are almost as strong as All-might" she told him

"I was looking for the guy who attacked me last week," he told her

before she could say anything else, Izukus phone rang, he looked to see it was Yu so he answered it

"Yu I can't come over I'm on patrol," he said

**[Yu isn't here right now Hound]** said a voice on the other end

"who is this?" Izuku asked

**[I think you already know. I am the assassin known as Killer Punch, the names in progress, but I want you to come to the Abandoned docks as soon as you can, I and my friends would love if you brought some Party favors]** said the man

"if you touch her in any way I will-"

**[see you soon hound]** the man said and then the phone hung up

Bee looked to Hound "what was that? What's going on?" she asked

"The guy who attacked me last week has Blood-Mistress, and he has a couple of friends too," Izuku told her

"so what the plan?" she asked and Izuku looked at her

"we're gonna go save my mistress," he said.

* * *

Izuku and Queen Bee were heading to the docks to get Yu back as well as stop Killer Punch. They saw some of his goons in a nearby building, so they got off the roofs and snuck to the door of the building. Four masked guards were at the door.

"Ladies first," Izuku told Queen Bee

"Such a gentleman" Queen replied.

She walked out and raised her hands in the air.

"Oh boys" she yelled to the four guards

They raised their guns but then one was hit in the head with a baton and was knocked out, Queen took the opportunity and threw a dagger at one guard's knee and they dropped, she then kicked him in the face, Izuku then jumped out and with his other baton hit the 3rd guards ribs and then tripped them and stomped on their face. Queen spin-kicked the 4th in his face and he landed in a couple of crates.

"Nice work," Queen told Izuku

"You too," Izuku told her back

But before they could do anything else they heard a roar and a couple of crashes and then a Nomu busted through and flung the two backward.

Izuku got up and saw the monster looking at them

"Hound! The hell is that!?" Queen Cried

"It's called a Nomu! And if Punch has one then his working with the Leauge" Izuku replied

The beast charged at Queen first, she threw some daggers but they didn't even faze the monster, she moved as the monster had crashed into Metal container. Izuku grabbed his Batons and charged at the beast as it turned around, it swung at Izuku but he dodged it and hit the beast on the side of its head, this time it roared in pain but it regained is senses and grabbed Izuku by the leg and slammed him into the same container. Izuku fell to the ground and the Nomu was standing above him. It raised its fist but a whip wrapped around it and stopped the Nomus attack

"If you know how to kill that thing! Now would be a good time!" Queen cried as she was holding on to the Whip

Izuku got up quickly and saw that this Nomu didn't have Regenerative Abilities, so he placed a bomb onto the Nomus ribs and armed the bomb.

"Take cover!" Izuku said as he tackled her and the bomb exploded.

The Nomu's whole right side was gone.

"That better be the last fucking one of those!" Queen cried

The gates opened to reveal that Killer Punch and his Lady friend walked out and being wheeled out with them was Yu, with a couple of bruises and a busted lip.

"YU!" Izuku cried and looked to Killer Punch "your gonna pay for that!"

Killer punch laughed and looked to Amilia,

"Kill the Bee, Hound is mine," Joseph told her

The two charged at the other two.

Amilia used her quirk and shot her tongue at Queen, but Queen dodged it bit failed to realize the tongue coming straight back, she moved as quick as she could but the tongue had slashed her cheek. Queen whipped the blood away and charged back at Amilia.

Izuku was having to dodge Joseph's punches since his fist was now the same strength as All Might. Joseph jabbed at Izuku and Izuku moved his head to the side and then grabbed Joseph's arm and swung him over his body, Izuku then used his gloves to send a shock of electricity to take out Josephs gloves but Joseph pulled Izuku down and then put him on a chokehold. Izuku tried his best to get out of the hold.

Queen managed to get close to Amilia, and upper cutted her and then elbowed her in the stomach and tripped her. Queen looked down on Amilia and then Amilia's tongue shot out and almost got Queens's head, Queen, however, grabbed her tongue and pulled out a knife and cut her tongue out.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Amilia cried out

Joseph looked to his wife and saw what had happened

"Amilia!" he cried

His grip on Izuku loosened and Izuku took that as a chance to break from his grip, Izuku felt a Knife on Josephs belt and grabbed it and stabbed Joseph's hand

"AHHH!" Joseph cried

he let go of Izuku, Izuku then got up and ran for Yu but he was tripped by Joseph, the two stood up again and Joseph took the knife out of his hand and took off the gloves since one was already useless. He then decided to destroy the other one

The two were ready to fight once more but Joseph was hit behind the leg and he fell to his knees. He looked to see Queen Bee behind him and he looked to see an unconcise Amilia

"Don't worry, she's just knocked out. I've already called Cops and an ambulance, so there on their way" Queen told him

Before he could do anything more, she punched him and knocked him out.

Izuku untied Yu and with the help of Queen, they looked for a way out before the cops arrived. They looked around and that's when they both saw one of the open metal containers. Which held imported cars. They took a nice looking one and headed to the base.

Izuku dropped Yu in her apartment and tucked her into bed. Queen left to head to her house and Izuku went back to his home.

Izuku didn't want something like this to happen again. He needed to find the Leauge of Villains and stop them. The sports Festival was next week, he needed to plan on what he was going to do about it.


	14. Round 1!

**A/N: So I always hate writing the race scene and the Bandanna war in MHA, So I am gonna skip it! yes, I'm a lazy fuck, but Your luck that I even posted this Chapter today because I was busy with school as well as trying to drive.**

* * *

Izuku and the others were all waiting in a huge group with other students. Midnight then entered on a platform and looked down at the students.

"The next Triles are the 1v1 rounds. We will Randomly select your opponent and you will engage in a spar, whoever leaves the stage or is knocked out, loses!" Midnight told them "now whoever wishes to stay and participate in the fight, stay where you are, those of you who do not wish to participate, the head for you class benches"

Many students left for their benches. Those that remained were, Izuku, Shinsou, Mei, Ida, Uraraka, Bakugo, Momo, Kaminari, Todoroki, Mina, Ayoma, Ibara Shiozaki, Kirishima, and Tetsutesu Testsutetsu. Izuku looked to see that most of his friends/fellow vigilantes were with him, Jirou and Toru were the only ones who had left for the benches. Midnight counted the students and nodded.

"ok! well we have 14 students for the 1v1! we will let the computer randomize the fighters and which rounds they will be placed in!" Midnight yelled to the audience.

The Computer twirled with the names of the students and which rounds they were gonna take place in. Izuku looked around and wondered who would he have to fight with first. If he needed to choose it would have to be rather Shinsou or Bakugo. However, he did wonder about Shoto Todoroki. He was one of the most powerful kids in the class, yet he had only used his ice side of his powers. Izuku had gotten Info that he was recommended and he had two quirks, Fire and Ice. Yet he seemed to only use his Ice side, never his fire. Izuku wondered why.

"Finally the results are in!" Midnight announced

Izuku looked to the screen and saw the fighters and rounds that each student was placed in.

**Round 1: Shinsou Hitoshi V Bakugo Katsuki**

**Round 2: Ochako Uraraka V Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Round 3: Shoto Todoroki V Ida Tenya**

**Round 4: Izuku Midoriya V Kaminari Denki**

**Round 5: Mina Ashido V Ayoma Yuga**

**Round 6: Tetsutetsu Tetsutestsu vs Ejiro Kirishima**

**Round 7: Mei Hatsumei V Ibara Shiozaki**

Izuku looked to Kaminari, He knew that this whole thing was about showing the pros all you got, both with quirks and your physical attributes. So he had no doubt that Kaminari was going to try and end the fight with one blow. Izuku then looked to Bakugo eyeing Shinsou. Izuku knew had Bakugo acted ever since they were kids, and he knew just how strong his Quirk really was, but he had faith in Shinsou, He trained him to think fast as well as exploit weaknesses. They sent the students to their waiting rooms. Shinsou, Ochako, Shoto, Izuku, Mina, Tetsutetsu, and Mei were all in waiting room A, while their opponents were in waiting room B.

Izuku sat waiting and planning. Not just for the coming fight, but for what to do about the League of Villains. So far they haven't made any attempt to go after him or attack the UA students. Izuku knew that they had to be planning something big, but he didn't have a clue. It also began to bother him on how they knew where his class was going to, not to mention Kaminari said that all the radios and com's were being jammed, yet their plan was to get All Might to them. It didn't make any sense, why stop communications if you wanted your target to come? Unless... they also had another purpose. Izuku had a feeling he knew what it was. Information. They also came for Information, which meant there was a traitor amongst them. Izuku trusted his friends, as he had also kept track of them as well. So it had to be another student or a teacher. But who?

**[Will Shinsou Hitoshi and Bakugo Katsuki make their way to the arena!]** came the voice of president Mic.

Shinsou got up and looked to Izuku and Mei

"You'll do great dude," Izuku told him

"You can do it Shinsou!" Mei cried with joy

Shinsou smiled softly and put on his wristbands which could turn into power gloves.

"I'm gonna kick his ass," Shinsou told them and walked out.

* * *

They walked out with him as did everyone else and watched as the two took their place on the stage. Bakugo was smiling like he was some type of movie villain and Shinsou just glared at him. The tension was all there. The suspense hung in the air, like a jumpscare waiting to happen.

"So your Deku's friend huh? never thought the weakling was able to get friends" Bakugo sneered

"He's more of a hero then you'll ever be," Shinsou told him.

That seemed to tick Bakugo off. Midnight counted down. Bakugo grew in anger.

"More of a hero huh?" Bakugo said

"BEGIN!" Midnight yelled

Bakugo Blasted his way to Shinsou like a speeding bullet

"What does he know about being a hero!? he's Quirkless! a burden to our world and a pain in my ass that never seems to go away!" Bakugo yelled ant Shinsou

He grabbed Shinsou's shirt and threw him to the other side of the stage. Rolling on the ground and almost to the end of the stage, Shinsou activated his Wristbands and turned into power-gloves, but they also had secret claws that he used to stop himself. Shinsou regained his footing just as Bakugo sent an explosion and the purple-haired boy, Smoke filled the spot and Bakugo looked into it. Shinsou appeared from his side and kicked Bakugo in the rib before punching him in the face. Bakugo backed up and looked to see that Shinsou had busted his lip. Bakugo became more infuriated and with both hands creating an explosion that ripped pieces of the stage off and flying at Shinsou.

Shinsou couldn't dodge all the flying pieces, and four pieces managed to hit Shinsou, But the fourth had such in impact on Shinsou's shoulder, that it was now stuck in his shoulder. The smoke cleared to see the blood dripping from Shinsou's shoulder and many were taken aback. Yet Shinsou grabbed the piece of rock and took it out, before running at Bakugo, Bakugo created explosion after explosion at a rapid pace as Shinsou was closing in and had singed some of Shinsou's clothes off, such ass his UA jacket, as well as his undershirt. Shinsou had now made it to Bakugo and began his first attack by kicking Bakugo in the knee, resulting in the ash-blonde boy to stagger back, before Shinsou delivered a left hook to his face and then a flip kick to Bakugo's face.

Bakugo still stunned by the first three hits, Sent an explosion at Shinsou, a weak one, yet one that distracted Shinsou, and allowed Bakugo to kick Shinsou back. Shinsou quickly ran back and threw a right hook at Bakugo, but he blocked it with his right hand and with his left, created an explosion that lifted Shinsou into the air and landed back first on the stage. Shinsou got up, he looked to see Bakugo's foot aim for his face, but he grabbed it and threw Bakugo to the ground, but Bakugo used an explosion to shake him off, Bakugo grew angrier as he was growing tired. Shinsou had done a good job at kicking his leg, Slowing down Bakugo's mobility in just a small amount but it was effective.

"I can see this being my win already" Shinsou chuckled to Bakugo

Bakugo, being the easily tempered person that he is, Was angered by Shinsou's words.

Who was this purpled haired fuck who thought he could beat him? he was an extra! a damn foot soldier, a peasant! an Ant! Bakugo however, Bakugo was the KING!

"All you'll be seeing! IS OBLIVION!" Bakugo cried

He put two hands together and they began to glow, Yet the Explosion took longer and longer. He was building up his sweat.

Izuku saw how much this would damage Shinsou, even more so since Shinsou was just a few feet from Bakugo

"Shinsou! Watch out!" Izuku cried

Bakugo unleashed an Explosion that was so huge, it was felt from the opposite side of the stage.

As the smoke cleared. Shinsou stood, his skin blackened and lay there in a half creator, he was knocked out by the force, but he was also bleeding from his leg as well from his head.

"BAKUGO KATSUKI IS THE WINNER!" Mic cried

Izuku and Mei looked in horror at seeing their best friend in such a state. The first round was over...


	15. Round 2 and 4

up next was Momo. She was ready to give it her all when the fight began, she already began a strategy. Uraraka was also determined to fight with all she's got, wanting to show her parents that she was going to be a great hero. Ida, Tsuyu, and Mina wished Uraraka luck, while Jirou, Kaminari, Izuku, Mei, and Toru wished her luck on the way out. Izuku had faith in Momo to win, she was the first smartest person of the Hound Dogs, and a good fighter with a bo-staff. Izuku had told her to use that skill more since she was so good at it.

the two girls entered the Arena and stood face to face. Momo and Uraraka smiled at one another, signaling both were still going to have fun as they fought.

"Begin!" Midnight yelled

Without a second to lose, Momo created a Bo-Staff and rushed to Uraraka, Who had her hands behind her, ready to hit Momo with her quirk. Momo dodged the Various slaps of Uraraka, with her Staff, hitting her hands on the back. So Uraraka took a page from Ida's book and kicked Momo's leg, causing the girl to fall to the ground, Uraraka used this and went for the blow, Momo rolled away and Uraraka managed to stop herself, not wanting the whole stage to float away. Momo hit Uraraka in the back, but Uraraka ignored the pain and this time touched Momo's staff. Momo let it go, now knowing it was touched and formed another staff. However, Uraraka used this time to her advantage and quickly touched Momo's stomach, causing the Raven haired girl to float in the air before she was high enough that Uraraka let her go and Momo fell hard on the stage. Uraraka had won this battle.

* * *

Izuku, Kaminari, Toru, Jirou, and Mei went to check on both of their friends. Shinsou had bandages over his head, a cast on his arm where the rock and pierced, and more bandages over the left side of his chest where he was burned. Momo bandages in her ribs and a patch on her head.

"So who's up next in the festival?" Shinsou asked

"well, Iida and Todoroki are having a go just now, but I'm sure it be awhile" Jirou replied

Suddenly there was a shake of the stadium, and cheer could be heard,

**[Lady's and Gentleman! Shoto Todoroki wins this round in an epic 20 seconds!]** Mic said over the speakers in the room

They all were shocked at the quick turns of events that had just transpired.

Shinsou looked to Jirou, "you were saying?" he asked

"well then I guess, I and Izuku are up next" Kaminari replied

Izuku nodded in response

"well you two better go and figure out how to beat each other" Shinsou said

Izuku and Kaminari left and the others stayed behind.

"A thousand say's Kaminari won't last 1-minute" Shinsou grinned

"I'll take that bet, I'm sure he'll stay in for 6 minutes" Momo replied

"me too! I bet 3 minutes" Toru cried

"guess I'm in as well, 3 minuets"

Mei decided to stay out of this since she was... well she was broke.

* * *

Izuku walked out on stage with Kaminari already facing him. The two smiled at one another. Izuku went through every situation in his head about what kind of move Kaminari would take. Kaminari didn't have a simple plan, nor did he have a hard one, but he needed something in the middle since he had learned as much from Izuku that he thinks of every possible action and reaction.

"Begin!" Midnight yelled

Kaminaro ran at Izuku ready to fight him head to head, Izuku saw this and quickly sidestepped to his right, Shinsou saw immediately saw this and quickly turned at gave Izuku a right hook to the face, Izuku stepped back, as Kaminari gave him a punch to the stomach, Izuku staggered more backward and Kaminari was going for another blow, Izuku, however, grabbed him by the arm and kicked him in the rib and suddenly Kaminari's whole back locked up. Izuku had shot his nerves, causing Kaminari to freeze up. Izuku then tripped him and Dragged him to the edge of the Arena and rolled him out. Izuku won, while Kaminari was taken to the infirmary, Izuku would make it up to him later.

the final last two rounds were finished. it was on to the semi-finals. the rounds went were once again chosen randomly and the results were this.

**Shoto Todoroki VS Bakugo Katsuki**

**Izuku Midoriya VS Ejiro Kirishima**

**and for the first time in the Festival, they were doing 1v1v1**

**Ochako Uraraka VS Mina Ashido VS Ibara Shiozaki**

the last three rounds would be brutal. but not as the one Izuku was about to face...

* * *

Tomaru Shigaraki was sitting in his bar when the portal opened up behind him. He turned around, that hand still covering his face, to see his "guest".

"well, well, well! the Hero Killer Himself!" Shigaraki cried

Stain looked to the boy with a glare, "I know who you are boy" Stain told him

"then you know what I want" Shigaraki smiled I think we share a common thorn in our side" Shigaraki told him

"the only thorn I need to worry about is the false Hero's that plague this world!" Stain cried

"Oh?" Shigaraki questioned, "what about Bloodhound?"

this caused Stain to stop, Shigaraki smiled

"he has more resources than the both of us and I even hear he as a whole group of vigilantes roaming around with him" Shigaraki told him "you know, as well as I do, that he will stop us no matter what"

Stained looked back, "what do you propose?" He asked

Shigaraki smiled wickedly...


	16. The Stain to Society

Izuku was waiting for his match with Kirishima. it was an hour break and he waited in the room, He then got a call on his phone, he looked at the caller ID to see it was Pop-Step. Izuku picked up the phone and put it to his ear

"What is it Pop?" Izuku asked

**[Izuku! We have a Major problem! Stain is attacking hero's as we speak!]**

Izuku almost froze, "are you sure it's Stain!?" Izuku cried

**[Yes, and he's calling BloodHound out!]** Pop-Step cried

Izuku couldn't leave or else everyone would become suspicious, but he had someone who could help him.

"Pop, call Yu, She'll be able to help at the moment" Izuku replied

**[got it!]** Pop-step replied

The call ended and Izuku headed to the infirmary where most of his friends were. on his way there, that's when he saw him. The Walking torch himself, the number 2 Hero. Endeavor. He was a man that would put the fear into any criminal and hero alike. Izuku was not scared of him, Izuku has faced worst before, he's taken on Kamui Woods, Ingenium, Hawks, Crimson Riot, Death Punch, and Gunhead.

"what are you looking at boy?" Endeavor asked

Izuku looked to the man with a bit of hatred. Izuku had done his research on the number 2 hero. He knew about his wife. He even figured out how the whole thing went down. Looking at someone who hurt his children and beat his wife, Izuku couldn't stomach the sight of him

"Nothing at all, sir" Izuku replied "nothing at all..."

Izuku walked away, he turned around to see Endeavor heading for Todoroki's room. Izuku was going to have a chat with Todoroki, but he had another thing to focus on...

* * *

**[was there any sign of him Stain?]** Shigaraki asked over the intercom

"No, he didn't show up" Stain replied

**[than where is he!? I thought he would have shown up if we called him out by name!]**

"maybe he has something to do during the day? a Job maybe?" Stain asked

**[it would have to be something big, something that wouldn't allow him to leave without being questioned]** Shigaraki replied

Before Stain could reply, however, the sound of a roaring engine could be heard, Stain jumped up and managed to dodge the attack from the Hero

"Stop right there Stain!" Cried the Hero

"Ingenium" Stain growled

Stain pulled out his sword ready to kill the Hero.


	17. War is coming

I should also tell you guys that this story is on Wattpad as well as my other stories. I also want to tell you guys that that is the main website I write on. So if you want Updates on certain stories here, then got to Wattpad and look for ** ArcofUA**

* * *

It's been five days since the Sports Festival, and Bakugo had won, with Todoroki in second and Ibara Shiozaki in third. Shinsou was given a Mention by many heroes reviewing the festival, as well as Momo, Uraraka, Mina, and Izuku. They had finally come back from the long break. Today was the day that they would pick a Hero to learn from. However, when they returned, they saw that something was not right With Iida. He had to leave the festival for a family issue. Izuku and the res of the Hound-Dogs knew what had happened. Stain had crippled Iida's Brother, Tensei Iida the Hero Ingenium. Izuku had felt bad about the whole situation, He had wished he had taken care of Stain earlier but kept him around for information. Yu and Kamui had arrived on the scene but there was no sign of the Hero Killer.

The Bell had rung and they all took their seats. Aizawa walked in and looked to his students. He nodded and stepped in the front of the class.

"Welcome back, Now today you'll be deciding which hero you would like to train under," Aizawa told them "but before we get to that, Midnight will be here to assist you in choosing your hero names"

The students nodded. Izuku had remembered that Midnight or Snipe were deciding who would get him if he made it far in the Festival. He wondered who he would pick. Midnight walked in and stood in front of the class.

"Hello, Students! As you know I will allow you to pick your Hero names and I will decide if they would work or not" Midnight told them "now the reason Hero's have code names is to protect there Identity. Even if your face is shown completely, Such as Aizawa's, The Hero names still protect you from anyone finding out who you are" Midnight finished

* * *

She handed out bords and told the 1A students to pick their names and to think carefully about them because they could stick to that name forever. Mina and Ayoma went up first, Mina wanted to call herself Alien Queen and Ayoma wanting to call himself, I can not stop twinkling. Mina's was put down while Midnight had shortened Ayoma's. Shinsou wrote his name and stood up in front of the class.

"What name did you pick, Shinsou?" Midnight asked

Shinsou showed his Bord, on it was the name, "Black Tiger"

"Such an Amazing Name!" Midnight cried

Shinsou smiled and sat back down. Izuku took his marker and wrote on the Bord. Izuku then stood up from his desk and walked to the front of the class.

"My Hero name is the Red Reaper!" Izuku said with a smile.

the Class began to show their names.

Some were good and awesome: Creati, Froppy, Tsukuyomi, Charge-Bolt, and Red-Riot

Others were ok: Grape-Juice, Octopod, TailMan, and Anima

and others were... not so great: King Explosion Murder...

The class then sat back in their desk and Aizawa got up from his nap.

"Good, now that that's over, it's time to pick who your gonna go with," Aizawa said, He then turned to Izuku

"Izuku, Principal Nezu want's to talk to you about the Internship," Aizawa told the boy

Nezu wanted to talk to him? what could he want?

* * *

Izuku entered the Office of Nezu and Nezu sat there in his big desk, which looked kinda cute, Small guy in a Big desk.

"Ah, Izuku, welcome" Nezu said "please have a seat"

Izuku sat across from the Principal and looked at him.

"Aizawa-Sensei said you wanted to talk to me About Internships?"

"Correct" Nezu said "you see I have kept a close eye on you Izuku," Nezu said

A close eye? he knew that even if UA was a Highschool, it also acted like it's own country, Hiding secrets, and whatnot. However, Izuku knew some of its secrets. Such as this use to be the first-ever Quirk containment lab, When Quirks started to appear around the world. It was to keep the Quirked population away from what used to be the majoring Qurkless population. There was also the Rumor of UA having its secret organization of trusted teachers and students that would hide in the shadows and do Hero work even when not allowed to do so.

"And?" Izuku asked

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you act around some of the heroes and how well trained you are even managing to take down a pro hero" Nezu replied

Izuku was wondering what the Mice-man was getting at

"I'm also aware of your Nightly job," Nezu said

Inside Izuku was shocked, but he had kept a calm appearance on him, hoping to throw off the teacher.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, young Izuku" Nezu began "In fact, I want to ask you something"

"and what is that?"

"I want you to Join a little team I'm putting together"

"what? like a league?" Izuku asked

"yes a Leauge. a league of superheroes" Nezu began "of course your not the only one that has agreed to join this team" Nezu told him

"wait! you know I'm a Vigilante and you asking me to become a secret superhero for you? I'm breaking the law for god's sake, shouldn't you turn me in?" Izuku asked

"Yes, but I won't" Nezu replied,

"why is that?" Izuku asked

"Because Izuku, We can not rely on the government and the Hero society to do what is right," Nezu told him "for years I have seen what the world is, and humans have decided to rather fix problems or ignore them. But we can't ignore what is coming" Nezu said,

"and what is coming, sir?" Izuku asked

"War"

* * *

**A/N: after the fight with Stain, the story will divert from the Anime and events in Season 3 and 4 will take place sooner or take longer. Now Nezu has asked Izuku to Join his little secret team who I will call in the Story, "ROUGES" And We'll be seeing some Characters will show up from Season 3 and 4 and the movie. I also have to say that some people will not be part of the LOV and instead will join the ROUGES later on in the story.**


	18. Hound Vs HeroKiller

Izuku was on patrol by himself. Nezu said that he was going to be taken the boy under his supervision, but Izuku would also patrol with Midnight and Snipe whenever Nezu was busy finding more "Members" for his little team.

Izuku wasn't sure if he should accept Nezu's deal. If he did then he would be made a Hero without even training since he had no Quirk and was on par with Pro-Heros, but then Izuku would also be working for the government, who had been asking Nezu to form a team of Heros that could take on All-Might himself. Izuku had plans to take down the Number one hero in case of situations of him being mind-controlled or even just going evil, the only problem was that he could stay 6 hours in that muscular form, Izuku could just take him on t while in his weakened state but Izuku knew that he was getting medical treatment and surgeries for his wound, some of them could even fix it. Izuku was jumping of building and into alleyways. He stopped near an ally to call Mei and see if there's was something going on, however, before he could call her, and an explosion was seen and heard, Izuku wondered what it was. He ran as fast as he could he jumped over one building only to see a Nomu with wings attacking a civilian, Izuku grabbed one of his batons and threw it at the creature, causing it to drop the person, Izuku slid and caught the civilian.

"Are you hurt?" Izuku asked

She shook her head, "no, I-I'm ok"

Izuku nodded, "good, get out of here and-" but the flying Nomu was back and hit Izuku over the head, throwing the Vigilante into a car, Izuku got back up and grabbed his second Baton and then ran to grab his first. The Nomu was closing in and Izuku ducked and rolled to get out of reach of the claws and Izuku grabbed the baton. But the Nomu was attacked out of nowhere! Izuku looked to see an old man. The Nomu crashed into a building and the old man landed on the ground, he looked to the young Vigilante

"Who are you?" The man asked

"Should be asking you the same question" Izuku replied

The man sighed, "youngsters... I'm Gran Torino"

Izuku nodded, "Bloodhound, Vigilante"

This made the old man's eyebrow raise,

"Vigilante huh? Should arrest you but I think we have bigger problems" Gran Torino told him

He pointed behind Izuku to see two other Nomu, one looking very muscular and another looking frail.

"Ah shit," Izuku said

He was about to take out his batons when he here the roar of engines.

"Fuck! That Idiot!" Izuku cried

"What is it?" Torino asked

"A friend of mine is here somewhere and I have a feeling why he's here" Izuku replied

"Go to him then," Torino told Izuku "I called for back up and I'm sure _He's_ already here"

Izuku wondered who he was talking about? That was until he saw the giant flame close by. Izuku sighed, Endeavor. Izuku would, however, would worry about him later, He jumped up in an ally and onto a building and then began looking for Iida. He then saw looked through each Alleyway, until he heard a scream. Izuku looked down to see a sword be impaled into the blue-haired teen's shoulder.

"you talk of revenge like it could push you to be able to defeat me, but let me tell you something wannabe" Stain began "To be a Hero, is to die for those you care for, those you don't know, and those who you hate"

He plunged the sword deeper into Iida's shoulder. Stain pulled out the sword and licked the blood. Iida was frozen, not being able to defend himself.

"Time to die, faker," Stain said

Stain raised the sword to kill the boy, but then it was knocked out of his hand. Stain looked to see a Baton with his sword behind him. Stain sneered and turned back, there he saw Bloodhound putting the teen up against the wall.

"Bloodhound" Stain growled

"Stain" Izuku replied back

"You need to stay out of this! he's too strong!" Iida cried to Izuku

Izuku turned, "I heard what happened to your brother..." Izuku began

Iida looked in shock, "d-did you know him?" Iida asked

"No" Izuku replied "whenever we met he would always try locking me up, but I respected him"

"wait, are you a villain to!?" Iida cried

Izuku chuckled, "no, I'm a vigilante, I'm Bloodhound"

Iida was in shock. He had heard the stories of the Vigilante, Bloodhound, he defeated many villains and even some top Pro-Heros.

"Stay right there, I'm gonna take stain on," Izuku told his classmate

Izuku turned to the once Vigilante, now a killer. The stood there, eyes locked on each other and both filled with killing intent. Stain picked up his sword and Bloodhound's baton, he threw it to his opponent.

Izuku held up his arm to catch it, but as soon as he touched the handle, Stain ran with incredible speed and Izuku quickly put his second baton where he predicted where Stain would strike, The sword and the Baton clashed, causing a little bit of sparks to fly, Izuku pushed the sword away and then swung at Stain, who ducked and then quickly dropped his sword into his other hand and tried to slash the Vigilante, Izuku knew Stain would try to cut him. If he got one drop of Izuku's blood, it would be all over for him. Izuku moved his foot back and then kneed Stain right in the face, making the Hero Killer back up, Stain turned around only to be hit with a baton in the gut and then in the head, Stain backed up and Izuku ran to him, Stain jumped on the side of the building and flipped over Izuku. Izuku turned around only to have a ninja star impale his arm. Izuku winced but kept it in. Izuku then sees Stain fleeing, jumping on the sides of buildings to get himself higher.

"Oh No, you don't!" Izuku cried as he jumped after the man

Izuku managed to get to the top and was about to leap on the building to his right, but was tackled by Stain. The two fell and rolled on the roof, Izuku got up only to have stain upper-cut him and then kick him in the stomach, Izuku stepped back, he swung both batons at the Hero Killer, but stain grabbed them and took them out of Izuku's hands and headbutted the Vigilante teen. Izuku backed up and was kicked in the chest. Izuku fell onto his back and into a vent. Before Izuku could get up, stain jumped and landed on him, Izuku cried and Stain stepped off of him. He grabbed Izuku and made him stand, he kneed him in the gut and when Izuku fell, Stain grabbed the back of his collar and slammed his head into another vent, and he did it again. Izuku kicked Stain in the leg, and then elbowed the man in the jaw and then punched him in the gut and delivered a left hook and then a right hook to his face, Stain kicked him back and then grabbed his sword. Izuku was defenseless and didn't know what to do. Izuku Charged at him and Stain swung downward, Izuku got it, but Stain held it tight. Izuku then punched him in the rib, but Stain still held onto it, Stain pushed Izuku away and then tripped him on his back, Izuku fell but next to him was a toolbox, Izuku grabbed a screwdriver and held it, Stain pointed his sword at Izuku before charging at him, Stain slashed across, Izuku dodged and charged it him, but stain stepped out of the way, Izuku turned around and with raised the screwdriver to stab downward, but as he turned he felt a sharp pain in his left side and was face to face with Stain. They both took a breath

Stain looked Bloodhound in the face, "do you know what your sin is Hound?" Stain asked

Izuku grunted, "aw... hell" Izuku replied "I'm a fan of all seven"

Izuku then headbutted Stain, causing the man to back up with his sword still in Izuku, Stain went for a high kick to Izuku's head but Izuku stabbed the Screwdriver into Stains foot, causing him to fall.

Izuku pulled out the sword and looked down to stain, "right now... I'm gonna have to go with wrath!" Izuku told him, Stain saw his sword coming at him, he rolled away as the sword stabbed the ground and then rolled back, causing the sword to slip out of Izukus hand, Stain trips him and picks up his sword and licks it. Izuku becomes frozen, unable to do anything. Stain walks over to him and makes him lean up against a vent.

Stain walked away from Bloodhound, "you should know that there's no shame in this" Stain told him. He then whipped his sword clean. "You've done remarkable work, Saving lives, protecting even the villains" Stain finished

Izuku stood frozen, blood leaked from his wound and from his mouth. He couldn't do anything but lean against the vent and wait for his death.

"but... your fighting a war, that you've already lost," Stain told him

He charged at Izuku with his sword, but in the last moment, Izuku stepped to the side and grabbed Stains hand and elbowed him in the throat, Stain backed up in pain and Izuku took this opportunity and broke both of Stain's legs. Izuku also broke his arms as well, He then sat him up against a vent and looked back at the Hero killer as he walked to where his barons were.

"I knew about your Quirk Stain, wasn't hard to figure out," Izuku told him "Thankfully I'm Type O, and I was paralyzed for a minute"

Izuku then put his Batons in his backstraps and then picked up Stain's sword and gently tossed it on his legs.

"I sent our location to the kid you attacked, The hero's should be coming here soon..." Izuku told him as he coughed up blood

Izuku pressed his earpiece, "Hey if any of you guys can hear this, I need some help..." Izuku said before he began to feel light-headed, "H-H-Hurry!..." Izuku cried

Izuku then fell off the side of the building but landed on a fire escape and then he rolled down the latter before finally stopping on one. The window to the fire escape opened. A teen with white hair and silver eyes looked to the injured Vigilante

"oh, It's you" she said to herself

* * *

**Dun-dun duhn! who is Izuku's savior!? will she report him!? Who fucking knows!... Wait I do! Haha! guess your gonna have to wait till the next chapter!**


	19. Ghosts and Traitors

Izuku slowly opened his eyes, as he did he was meat with the bright light of the Sun shining threw the window. Izuku looked around and realized the room was unfamiliar to him. Izuku tried to get out of bed, but when he did he felt a sharp pain

"AH!" Izuku cried

He looked down to see where Stain had stabbed him, it was bandaged and cleaned. Izuku wondered who would do something like this? He was even more surprised that they didn't call the cops or take him to a hospital. they must have some type of healing quirk or they knew what they were doing. He heard the door open and he turned to see who it was. In front of him stood a slim girl, she had some muscle but not a lot, her hair was silverish-white, as were her eyes, she also looked liked she hadn't slept in a long time, yet she looked very familiar.

"You're awake, I just made breakfast if you want some and your clothes are on the dresser," She told him, and that's when she walked out of the doorway, no she didn't walk, she hovered.

Izuku got up slowly and put his shirt on, he looked to the side of the dresser to see his suit. They were cleaned and folded as well. Whoever this girl was she did put a lot of effort into healing him and taking care of him.

He walked out to see a plate of eggs, bacon, some type of Juice and a small plate of soy sauce. Izuku looked at the food, wondering if he should trust her.

"it's not poisoned if that's what your thinking," Said the girl

Izuku nodded and sat down in the chair. He picked up a fork and cut the eggs with it, he dipped it into the plate of soy sauce and took a bite. To the girl's word, it was not poisoned. Izuku began to eat more as the girl finally sat down at the table, across from Izuku.

"Your Izuku Midoriya right? the one from the sports festival, Class A right?" She asked

Izuku stopped. How she knew his name was obvious but which class he was in was never revealed.

"How did you know I was in Class A?" Izuku asked her

"easy, I see you in it every day," She told him

"every day?" Izuku asked

"Yes" She replied, it dawned on her that she didn't introduce herself, "forgive me, I'm Reiko Yanagi, Class B," She told him

Izuku looked at her and did remember seeing her in Class B, She was always in the way back of everyone though.

"it's nice to meet you, Reiko," Izuku said with a smiled

"Likewise," She said "it's not every day I get to thank my hero"

Izuku almost choked on his food, "Hero!?"

Reiko nodded, "yes, you saved me Last night from that Thing"

Izuku then remembered he did save a girl, but he was to focused on the situation to get a good look at her.

"Oh! that was you?" Izuku asked

"yes" She replied

Izuku nodded and smiled but then he remembered one thing. She was heroin in Training, And he knew his secret.

"Reiko, I'm wondering why you healed me?" He asked her

She looked at him with that emotionless face, "because I owe you my life, and I wouldn't want the Police asking you questions" She replied

"but why? I mean if I saw some guy dressed in a suit of armor and all bloody like that I would call the 911" He replied

"true, but we both know what would happen if I did" She responded back

Izuku looked at her, "and what would happen?" He asked her, his tone serious.

Reiko took a drink of her juice and then put it down and looked to Izuku, "you'd be arrested" She replied "You're doing hero work without a license and thus breaking the law"

"if that's true, then why haven't you reported me yet?" Izuku asked

"I considered it, but I had time to think and what your doing is the same as me, you just need to get your hands dirty to do it," Reiko told him "I don't agree with what you do, but you saved my life, and for that, I owe you my life"

Izuku smiled. How he had this much good luck, he'll never know, however, he wasn't going to let her go without rewarding her for her help.

"Reiko?" Izuku asked

"yes?"

"would you be interested in joining me?"

Reiko raised her eyebrow, "you mean like a Vigilante?"

"Yes and No. I want you to help me Within the school, I know you're on the school council and I need Information on events" Izuku told her

"like what?"

"Like the Finals that are coming up, I want to know what we're gonna be doing"

Reiko pondered this, She looked to him and sighed, "I will give you what you ask, but I also want to receive information back if you have villain activity" Reiko told him

Izuku nodded, "deal" and he shook her hand.

* * *

Shinsou, Mei, Toru, Momo, and Koichi were in Warehouse and wondering what happened to Izuku.

"do you think Stain got him?" Mei asked with worry

"No, Izuku's not someone who can get taken out by Stain," Koichi told her "He may have been injured during the fight and needed to hide so the pros couldn't find him"

"Maybe," Shinsou said, he sighed and shook his head, "look, Yu's already out there looking for him, Right now we need to focus on what we found"

Toru nodded, "right, this is more important," Toru said,

"what did you guys find anyway?" Koichi asked

Mei sighed, "When the USJ attack happened, It got me thinking about how the League could have gotten that info. No one besides the Staff knew that you would be there, So I hacked into UA's system" Mei told them

"and what did you find?" Momo asked

"At first nothing, I suspected that maybe one of the teachers had erased any communication that they had with a member of the league, but then it hit me, what if it wasn't a teacher, what if it was a student?"

This puzzled the others

"A student? but how would they even have information on that?" Momo asked

"I don't know, so I set up a device that allows me to see incoming and outgoing calls, and I have made sure that all the numbers that the device had picked were owned by students. But then I found someone had a second phone"

"who?" Toru asked

"I don't know, All I found out was that the owner of the phone was called CRRR" Mei replied,

"could you trace it?" Shinsou asked

"It's only on in the school and makes outgoing calls to another number that was owned by an ST, but when school ends it turns off and the signal is lost" Mei replied "but that's not even the bad news, I pinpointed which room where the calls originate"

"Which Room?" Shinsou asked

"Class Room 1A" Mei finished


	20. ALPHA

Izuku left Reiko's apartment with his gear in a bag and headed back to the warehouse. As he continued to walk he wondered if Iida was ok, he had gotten stabbed in the shoulder after all. He took out his cellphone and called Yu.

**{Izuku! Is that you!? Where have you been!? Everyone's been worried sick!}** Yu cried

Izuku felt really bad for making his friends worry, "Sorry Yu, Stain got me pretty good in our fight, I'll tell you when I get to HQ, are you on duty?" Izuku asked

**{No I took my rounds yesterday}** Yu told him **{I'll change my costume and head over soon, Shinsou and the others wanted to talk with you, said it was urgent}**

"Alright, I'm heading there now," Izuku told her

They ended the call and took a taxi to a place near his HQ.

.

.

.

In his own home, Nezu was in front of many computers that had different colored screens, Green, Yellow, Red, Blue, and White.

"Principal Nezu, why did you call this meeting?" asked Greed

"I would like to know as well" replied Yellow

"I have called this meeting because I think it is time to Re-start the 'ROUGES' program," Nezu told them

"are you insane!? That Program was only designed to Remove World threatening groups!" Cried Blue

"true but you are forgetting the known threats that hide in the shadows" Nezu replied

"what the League of Villains!? there a small group! with Your Number 1, they could easily be taken down!" Cried Blue again

"I was referring to the other three" Nezu said

"Nezu, are you talking about Black?" asked White

"Ah, White I was wondering if you were going to speak, yes I am referring to him, he has a connection to the L.O.V, but I was also referring to the Libration army as well as [ALPHA]" Nezu replied,

"are you saying Black is Involved with the L.O.V?" Asked red

"Yes, and a certain spy of mine has informed me that the Liberation army has begun to take a slight interest in them as well. is there any news on ALPHA though?" Nezu asked

"No ALPHA is still very much natural, She is still in cryostasis, but I fear she will wake up soon" replied White

"Very good, But Now I want to make sure if we can agree to Re-Start the ROUGES program?" Nezu asked

the room was silent. Nezu waited for the screen's answers.

"I Agree, If the L.O.V and Liberation Army come in to contact and join forces, we are looking at a threat where Japan could fall..." Red replied

"I am for it as well," White said "However we need two months to prepare on our end"

"I Agree as well" Yellow replied

"Blue, Green? what do you say?" Nezu asked

"Very well, let us Re-Start the Program" Green sighed

"I Must agree as well, but like White said, we need time, all of us do" Blue replied

"then We'll take as much time as needed," Nezu said

The secret meeting ended and Nezu went back to his desk at home, he shuffled through the papers of getting the Pussycat's agreement and getting ordering the buses for the trip. Then he got a call, he looked to see who it was and he picked it up

"Hello?" He answered

**{Nezu, I meet with Shigaraki Tomaru in the bar today, He asked me to be apart of the Leauge, I said yes, I'll let you know when I'm close to the target}** said the other person on the call

"thank you very much" Nezu said "Oh! and the council has agreed to Re-Start the ROUGES program, and I'm hoping for you to meet your new teammates"


	21. Change of Plans

Shigaraki had gotten all the info he needed for the next phase of his plan. He smiled behind his hand, and that's when he saw his group behind him.

"Well, what's your orders boss man?" Said a villain with a glass eye

"Well first we have to get there, and we need to wait until they think they're safe" Shigaraki said

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if there are more heroes then you expected?" Asked a villain with a gas mask on his face

"Don't worry about that, so far the only heroes there will be the Pussy Cats, Eraserhead, and Vlad-King?" Shigaraki said "we should be able to take them"

Then a villain with burns on his neck, mouth, eyelids, and arms with piercings on his mouth approached the group of villains

"Ah! Dabi! I didn't think you'd make it!" Chuckled a villain with a top hat and a mask.

"I was busy" Dabi replied

"With what exactly?" Shigaraki asked

"That's none of your concern" Dabi replied, glaring at the man

They stared at each other for a while before Shigaraki scoffed and told them to wait a week for the plan. Shigaraki texted his informant and the message was sent.

* * *

Back at UA Izuku along with Shinsou, Toru, Momo, Jirou, and Kaminari were sitting in class waiting for Aizawa to arrive. Suddenly, Izuku heard Mei's voice coming from their earpieces.

**[Izuku! The signal is on right now! He's checking the phone!]** Mei said over the ear-piece

Izuku looked around his class to see who was on their phone. Izuku's eyes landed on one person and Izuku couldn't believe who was the only one on their phone. They turned off their phone and that's when Izuku got the worse news of his life

**[Izuku! Who is it!? Did you see them!?]** Mei asked

Izuku tapped his ear-piece in confirmation of him seeing who the traitor was.

Time had passed and finally, the bell rang and the class was out for lunch. Izuku walked up to Shinsou and Momo

"Get everyone to Mei's room and don't blow your cover. I saw who the traitor was" Izuku told them

They nodded and went to grab Jirou, Kaminari, and Toru, while Izuku was going to get the two other people who should be involved with this situation.

Most of everyone was in Mei's lab, the only they were waiting for was Izuku

"Where is he?" Momo asked

"You don't think he went to confront the traitor himself do you?" Jirou asked

"Nah, Izuku's not that dumb... Right?" Kaminari replied

Just then Izuku entered with to people behind him. Reiko and Principal Nezu. Everyone in the room froze when they saw Nezu enter the room with their leader in front of him.

"Um... Izuku, who is she, and what is principal Nezu doing here?" Shinsou asked

"Oh well, I have known about your little activity's but I didn't know young Momo, as well as Kaminari, Jirou, and Toru, were involved," Nezu said

Everyone looked at Izuku, "look I don't know how he found out but besides that, this is Reiko, but Nezu has made sure all of us are part of his new team" Izuku told them

"Team?" Momo asked

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I should tell you guys but now's the Time," Izuku said then he turned to Nezu "we found the traitor"

Nezu nodded, "I see, what do you plan to do?" Nezu asked

"I want you to start up that Rouge's program," Izuku said, "and I've decided on something else as well..." Izuku began

"And what's that?" Nezu asked

"I'm dropping out of UA," Izuku said

They all looked shocked

"But make no mistake, I'm still in charge of this little operation," Izuku said

"That's all fine Izuku, but back to why you called us here... who is this traitor?" Nezu asked

Izuku sighed, "Kirishima" Izuku replied

* * *

Kirishima entered the bar only to see Shigaraki looking at him, "they canceled the plans! Why!?"

"I-I don't know! What do you want me to do!?" Kirishima cried

"This is it! We destroy them from the inside! As well as the outside! And you are going to help me!" Shigaraki yelled "it's time to unleash hell on UA! Get the Nomu! Get the vanguard!" I'm tired of the cheaters!" Shigaraki yelled

Kirishima couldn't help but feel more guilty than he already did... But he was already to far into this.

The Civil war now began...


End file.
